Battle Challenge: Royal
by IWillAlwaysLoveYouCampbell
Summary: Vote for Battle Challenge Final 2 and who you want to win! Give me a reason why you want that person to win and votes will only count if you vote in the comments *SIGN UPS ARE CLOSED*
1. Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!

**_Remaining Contestants:_**_ Mary, Amber Kate, Brandon, Alias, Tristan, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell, Vebec, Janette, Thunder, Evan __Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan and Emma_

**_ Debating Later:_**_ Mika and Amber_

**_Chapters:_**_ 1 out of 13_

**Episode 1: Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!**

**Writters note: **I would like to thank Survivor321, wolflover595, PopKandee, TotalDramaAvatar, LiamLiamLiam, Akuma D, Fred weasleys angel, Green367, Katy Perry22,Cotton Candy Luver Chopper, SamcedesandKlaineForever, Redlucario98, Death546 anddarkbeauty2012 for signing up their characthers. Thank you! This is part one of the first chapter part two of the first chapter may be up tommorow. Oh and yeah happy fourth of July for you American's out their.

* * *

Seven years have passed since the cancellation of Total Drama, has passed. Chris McLean had become a drunk and end up dying. Josh from Celebrity Manhunt had become so famous, that he decided to make a reboot of the Total Drama Franchise.

Josh had looked over 2.5 billion audition tapes from all over the world, and selected twenty young adults from the ages of nineteen through thirty-three.

Josh was in front of a school dorm with a huge smile on his face. Unlike Chris, Josh wanted to make sure that the contestant suffered from extreme challenges.

"Ladies, gentlemen, homosexuals, transsexuals and girls cat fighting" Josh announced as he spinned around trying to dance and he ended up falling.

"Ouch"

Josh then gets back up brushing the dirt of his black suit.

"Now where was I, Oh yeah" Josh had trouble remembering his lines since he took that fall.

"Welcome to Battle Challenge, Royal! Battle Challenge is a reboot of the Total Drama franchise, originally it was going to be a new season of Total Drama but the producers decide to make it a reboot instead. You may wonder, what are the differences between Total Drama and Battle Challenge Royal you ask?"

"Battle Challenge Royal will feature contestants over eighteen so we can show more action. And even show cat-fights where girls take their shirts off."

"I mean" Josh said clearing his throat.

"Showing more things adults can relate too. Let's admit, teenage television shows are so yesterday, people wanna see action, cat fights, boobs, sex, cussing, cat-fights, backstabbing and cat-fights. And unlike Total Drama, the prize isn't just one million dollars. The prize is one point eight trillion dollars and a five year trip around the world."

A white bus with green stripes pulled up.

"Here are our contestants now"

The bus opens up. A guy and a girl come out of the bus, they were holding hands.

The boy was a not very skinny Caucasian guy with bushy eye brows and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue and white jersey with the number forty three on it. He was wearing blue shorts and blue tennis shoes, he also had glasses.

The girl was Caucasian who had brown hair and had a pink headband with beautiful, brown eyes. She was wearing a pink dress and was wearing pink flip flops. She had a large diamond ring on her ring finger.

"Our first two contestants are Jay, a college graduate and his fiancée Liza, the college drop out."

"Hello, Mr. Josh." Jay and Liza both said. You can tell in their eyes that the two of them where in love.

"Hello guys, so what are you guys gonna do with the money if you win?" Josh asked the newly engaged couple.

"We're gonna spend it on our wedding and our honeymoon." Jay replied. Jay looked at Liza as he replied, the two of them where smiling.

"That's it?" Josh asked. Josh had sort of a disappointed look on his face; he thought they were going to use the money for something extreme and exciting.

"We're tired of waiting." Liza said.

"Where ready to get married" Jay told Josh. Josh just rolled his eyes.

Two girls and a guy got out of the bus.

One of the girls had a black skin tone and blue eyes, she had short hair like Miley Cyrus and she was wearing fangs. She had blue jean booty shorts and a white t-shirt; she was wearing white tennis shoes.

"This is Vebec, the book work" Josh said.

The girl walked over to the two the newly engaged couple.

"Josh are there going to have any trivia challenges?" Vebec asked

"You'll just have to wait and see."

Vebec looked at Liza engagement ring. She grabbed Liza's hand and was in love with the ring.

"This ring must have coasted like a fortune." Vebec asked Liza.

You can tell that Liza was uncomfortable by having another girl touching her hand.

"He saved his allowance for two years in order to buy this ring for me." Liza informed the girl was just impressed by her dazzling engagement ring.

A light skinned girl who was wearing a barrette was arguing with a Caucasian who had messy browned hair.

"No one cares about computer tech" the girl said.

The girl also had long brown hair that was in curls, she had black eyes and was wearing a white tank top and had on blue jeans shorts and she was wearing Nikes.

"But your a lesbian. You should be very interest in computer tech" The boy said.

The boy had messy brown hair, gray eyes and was wearing a blue V-neck. He was wearing gray cargo jeans and black and white tennis shoes.

"I don't really care about computer tech." The girl said with a annoyed look on her face. This boy had annoyed her whole bus ride.

"You know what; I should tell you the whole history of the computer." The nerd said

"Those two are the lipstick lesbian, Janette and the computer nerd Tom "Thunder" Thunderson." Josh greeted the two contestants.

The two of them walked over to the rest of the group.

"I love shopping" A girl said.

Two girls walked off the bus.

One girl who was Caucasian had blonde hair and blue eyes and was wearing a white blouse with black leggings and black flatten shoes walked off the bus. She was talking to another girl about shopping.

The other girl had flat iron straight black hair, green eyes, a t-shirt that said Daddies girl and was wearing blue kapries and was wearing tiger boots.

"Did you go to that sale at Burlington in New York City?" The black hair girl asked.

"We don't have Burlington's in Canada" The blonde replied to the black haired girl.

"I would like to introduce you to Sally, the know it all" Josh said putting his hands in the air.

"Hey, I'm not a know it all." Sally defend herself.

"And the shopaholic, Amber Kate."

"You're a shopaholic?" Janette said she was quite attracted to Amber Katie.

"Yes, my shopping problem is so bad that my daddy almost had to file for bankruptcy a year ago." Amber Kate informed Janette.

"That is so awesome" Janette began to blush.

Thunder notices this and walks over to the two of them breaking the conversation.

"So, Amber Kate, where are you from?" Thunder asked Amber Kate.

"I'm from um" Amber Kate stuttered because she couldn't remember what she was going to say.

Jay bumps Thunder's shoulder. Beginning to whisper into his ear

"So she's one of those dumb blonde girls is she?" Jay asked Thunder.

"Yep, I like them that way." Thunder whispered into Jay's ear and he winked at her.

"Is there something in your eye?" Amber Kate asked.

Vebec facepalmed, while Liza giggled.

A very pale tall guy with short red hair and almond-shaped blue eyes walked off the bus. He was wearing a button up shirt and blue jeans.

Sally runs up into the guys face.

"You smell exactly like copper, so the factoids about gingers are true. I've always wanted a ginger boyfriend" Sally said.

The guy kept looking into her eyes and just blushed like crazy.

"Umm" the guy said.

"This is the quiet, shy nice guy, Mitchell!" Josh said.

"I'm just gonna go over here" Mitchell said.

As Mitchell walked over by Amber Kate, Sally kept telling Mitchell about ginger people. Mitchell just nodded his head.

"So are the rumors about Chinese people true?"

A girl with blonde hair and green eyes walked out of the bus. She was talking to a Chinese guy with short black hair and light skin.

"What rumors?" The Chinese guy asked.

The Chinese guy was six feet tall and was wearing a white t-shirt with a red jacket and was wearing khaki shorts with red shoes and was wearing a red bandana.

"That all Chinese guy have small censored" The girl asked

The girl had black eyes and tan skin. She was wearing a leather jacket and underneath it was a pink tank top. She was wearing black skinny jeans and white sneakers.

The boy blushed feeling uncomfortable about the conversation.

"That is a little bit out there for someone you only sat with on the bus." The guy said.

"It's just that you're pretty cute and if you're gonna be my boyfriend, you need to be the right size in the pants." The girl said.

"We just met an hour ago" the guy replied

"I know, but anything can happen on International t.v." the girl replied.

"These two are the guy with two sides Rodger and the not so dumb girl Emma" Josh said.

Emma begins to look at the camera.

"Just because I'm blonde doesn't mean I'm dumb." Emma said.

Emma wasn't a dumb blonde; in fact she was a pretty smart blonde.

Amber Kate begins to look at Emma's shoes.

"I love those shoes." Amber Katie complimented Emma.

"Thank you"

"This is what I mean my dumb blondes, America!" Emma said.

"Hey!" Some of the girls say.

A girl walks out of the bus.

She had a cream skin tone and angelic blond hair in a side ponytail to compliment it. She has ocean blue, big eyes under her glasses. She usually wears a black shirt that you cannot see under a green, tight, turtleneck sweater. The green sweater was accompanied by a dark green skirt with pink frills on the bottom. Black tights raned down her legs to her emerald green two inch boots.

"What up bitches!" the girl said.

"How's it going, Mary?" Josh asked.

"Fine, Josh, fine"

As Mary walked over towards the group she stared at the other contestants.

"Josh, sweetie where is the completion at? I don't see anyone here." Mary said as she began to chuckle.

The group of kids looked at her with a disgusted look.

"Where all right here" Liza commented.

Mary looked around.

"Oh my bad" Mary said while she was chuckling.

Liza mumbled "Bitch" under her breath.

A walked out of the bus he was a light-skinned guy with green eyes and messy brown hair and blue eyes. He was wearing pale green top and light blue denim jeans with black shoes.

"Hello, everyone I plan to win Battle Challenge!" the guy said.

"I think I heard a bug" Thunder said.

"Hello? You're supposed to introduce me, Evan!" Evan said.

"Are there bugs here?" Amber Kate asked. She began to shake.

"If there's a bug, I'll squeeze for you baby doll. I'll do anything for you" Jeanette said.

Evan began jumping up and down to make sure people would notice him. But no one noticed him at all.

Josh finally notices Evan.

"Oh there you are Evan. Guys this is Evan, the little man."

"Thank you, for noticing me Josh"

Evan walks over and stands next to Amber Kate.

"God, he's short" Amber Kate whispered to Sally.

"I know right, are we even sure he's over eighteen." Sally whispered back to Sally.

Sally and Amber Kate where unsure with his age.

A boy and a girl both walked out of the bus. The two of them looked exactly alike. They both had brunette hair, (except the boys was spikey and the girls was long and curly) they both had brown eyes and the same nose sizes.

The boy was wearing a black t-shirt, plaid green pants and sneakers.

While the girl was wearing a blue shirt, Plaid skinny jeans and blue high tops. She also had earrings and a tattoo on her left arm that said Scottish is great!

"Sis, I can't believe where on Battle Challenge!" the boy said in a Scottish voice.

"I know, I know." The girl replied. She also had a Scottish voice.

"These are the Scottish twins, Alias and Brayan." Josh announced.

"I love them shoes, girl!" amber Kate commented.

"You should really change that shirt, it's so last season" Alias said while she started to laugh.

Amber Kate began looking at her with a "WHAT THE HELL DID SHE JUST SAY?!" Look.

"Listen, you ugly ass **_censored_**, I will rip you're eyes out but you're lucky I just got a manicure". Amber Kate yelled.

"It shouldn't take those two dollar nails from family dollar to dry off that fast" Alias shrugged.

"CATFIGHT!" Josh screamed.

"Shouldn't you be trying to stop it?" Liza asked Josh .

"And try ruining a good catfight and making are ratings suck. No thank you."

The girls stopped fighting.

"He is hot." Alias said.

A guy walked of the bus. He had short brown hair and brown eyes. He was tall and he was smiling, you can totally see his dimples. He was wearing a plaid green and white shirt, blue jeans and sneakers.

Amber Kate and Alias walked up to the hot guy.

"My name is Amber Kate." Amber Kate.

"Hello, Amber Kate." The guy said

"My name is Alias."

The girls both began to blush.

The girls both asked him what his name was.

"My name is Nathan."

"Everyone this is Nathan, the gay guy." Josh announced. It seemed like he was super jealous.

"Oh, you're gay?" Amber Katie cleared her throat.

"Yep. And I'm proud of it." Nathan was super proud.

Nathan, Amber Kate and Alias walked back over to the group.

"Hey, it's great that you're gay. That means more ladies for the rest of us" Thunder whispered to Nathan.

Nathan just shrugged.

"All the hot ones are gay" Alias mumbled under her breath.

A guy in a ninja outfit walked out the bus, the only thing you can see was his black eyes and his bushy eyebrows.

"This is the Ninja, Dynamis."

Dynamis began to sign. He signed "Hello"

"So your death" Vebec yelled.

"No, he's Ninja. Ninja's are always quite." Sally informed the cast.

"Thank you" Dynamis signed.

"Oh, that's cool. So you must be from Japan" Liza said.

Everyone facepalmed

A guy walked off the bus; he was short and had spikey hair black hair and deep Carmel brown skin.

"Well everyone, I'm here to win and have a huge party" the guy said.

"This is the party guy, Ravi." Ravi cheered.

Ravi walked over to the group.

When a guy walked off the bus, everyone stared.

The guy had spikey brown hair, a little stubble on his chin, brown eyes. He was wearing a blue V-neck, blue skinny jeans and blue air force Nikes.

Josh couldn't stop staring at the guy, because of how incredibly hot he was.

The guy walked over and kissed Josh's hand.

"Guys, this is Brandon" Josh blushed. He almost forgot what he was supposed to say.

Brandon walked over to the group. He then winked at Liza.

Jay rolled his eyes with jealousy.

Another guy walked off the bus

He had long black hair and green eyes. He was wearing a, black t-shirt w/ green trim and skull, black jeans. Black and green camo boots and great white shark tooth necklace.

"Last but not least, Tristan, the video gamer" Josh said.

"Hey everyone!" Tristan said.

Tristan walked over to the group.

"Now everyone look behind you."

Everyone turns around.

"This is the location for the season."

"Cool it's some kind of building." Amber Katie said.

"Yes, Amber Kate. It is." Sally shrugged.

"As some of you know, where in Royal, New York and this building is the famous Royal College." Josh announced.

Some of the contestants shook their heads, while Amber Kate was confused.

"This season on Battle Challenge the eighteen of you will be put head to head in the most dangerous, shocking and most revealing challenges in reality TV history. And the winner gets one point eight trillion dollars and a five year trip around the world"  
Everyone cheered.

Everyone is now inside the school

"Well guys get settled in. Since this show isn't doesn't have anyone under eighteen you guys get to choose where you live. Also, the confessionals are in the Guidance Councilor's room."

Everyone cheers

Jay (CONFESSINAL): I wonder if the roommates are gonna complain about the loud noises me and Liza make.

Brandon (CONFESSINAL): Who should my first target be?

Brandon begins to think.

Brandon (CONFESSINAL): I know who.

Brandon begins spinning in the chair laughing. He then falls.

Brandon (CONFESSINAL): Ow!

Mary pulls Rodger into her room.

"What in the hell was that for?" Rodger asked

"I want to start an alliance with you?" Mary asked.

"An alliance?"

"Yeah, I do not trust that Brandon guy."

Rodger begins shaking.

"I totally love to join an alliance with you and get rid of him." It seem like Rodger had changed personalities or something.

"Good"

Mary and Rodger shake hands.

Mary: (CONFESSINAL): I'm totally playing that fool, if were on the same team later on. I'm gonna vote him out first.

Roger: (CONFESSINAL): That censored is totally going home if where on the same team.

Roger shakes again.

Roger: (CONFESSINAL): Mary sounds like an awesome girl.

Liza and Jay are on their bed making out when Brandon walks in.

"Hey, hey" Brandon said.

Brandon had his luggage in his hand

Liza and Jay stop making out, and paid their attention to Brandon.

"Brandon, what in the hell are you doing here?" A furious Jay yelled.

Maybe well, since the two of you are going to be sharing the same bed, you as well ought to have a third roommate"

Jay: (CONFESSINAL): Ugh. He's lucky I'm a nice guy.

Everyone in the lounge talking and interacting, then all of a sudden a pink cloud appears, revealing Josh.

"Hello, everyone." Josh announced.

Everyone look at him with disgust.

"What do you want?" Rodger asked.

"It's challenge time." Josh said.

Mary: (CONFESSINAL): It's finally challenge time. I can finally show the people here how evil I really am. Maybe I can use someone like Amber Kate.

Amber Kate: (CONFESSINAL): These people don't know that I'm really an actor.

"So, what's the first challenge?" Mitchell asked

"Voting two people off" Josh said.

"See on Battle Challenge, we want there will be elimination in every episode."

Everyone looked at eachother, Brandon, Mary and Amber Kate had smirks on their faces. While Vebec began to cry

"I'll see you guys tonight." Josh viciously laughed

Vebec: (CONFESSINAL): I made so many friends here; I don't want anyone to leave.

Before everyone was about to leave, Brandon started crying.

"What's wrong?" Evan asked.

"It's just that, Liza and Jay where talking bad about everyone last night." Brandon cried.

"No we didn't" Liza and Jay defended themselves.

Brandon reaches into his pocket and took out a tape recorder.

"The people here are so stupid." Jay said.

"I know right" Liza chuckled

"Nathan is a faggot" Jay said.

Nathan looked at Liza and Jay with disgust.

"Evan is a short dwarf, who is going to leave early." Liza laughed.

"Amber Kate is a dumb **censored."**

**"**Mary isjoker, Vebec is a creep, Thunder is so full of himself that it's pathetic, Sally may be a know it all but she doesn't know how to **censored**, Mitchell and Rodger really need to take baths, Emma isn't going to last long, Alias and Brayan are way to close, someone needs to check and see if Ravi and Dynamis are illegal immigrants, Brandon is alright and Tristan is so annoying." Both Liza and Jay said as the went back and forth.

Brandon put the tape recorder back into his pocket.

Everyone look at Liza and Jay, some of them even had them fist tighten up.

Mitchell: (CONFESSINAL): I can't believe Jay said that about me. I thought we were best friends,

Alias: (CONFESSINAL): Like I care, there gone anyway.

All nineteen of the contestants where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had cookies on in a package.

"The votes are in. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Buss of Doom." Josh said.

"Mary, Rodger, you're safe" Josh throws two cookies to Mary and Rodger.

"Thunder" Josh throws a cookie to Thunder.

"Hell yeah"

"Ravi, Dynamis, Tristan" Josh threw cookies to the three guys. The three of them where then smiling once they got there cookies.

"Alias, Brayan, Vebec, Emma, Evan and Mitchell." He throws cookies to the six of them.

"Sally" Josh throws the cookie to Sally and she smiles.

"Nathan" Josh throws another cookie to Evan and he smiles.

Jay and Liza both have scared looks on their faces, while Brandon and Amber Kate have confident looks on their faces.

"The finale two cookies go to,"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Amber Kate and Brandon."

The two them catch their cookies.

"Look, we didn't say any of that." Jay said.

Everyone just engaged in conversations while eating their cookies.

"Liza, Jay the Suspension of Shame is right out the door."

Jay and Liza walk out the door and go on the bus.

"That concludes the first episode of Battle Challenge: Royal, what will happen next time? Will Amber Kate ever get caught pretending to be dumb? Will Dynamis ever talk? Tune in next time." Josh announced.

* * *

That wraps up chapter one

Please remember to review and comment.

And I have question for you guys. You can tell me in PM are you can tell me in the reviews.

**What do you think the teams should be?**

**Who do you think is gonna win?**

**Who do you think is gonna make it to merge?**

**How do you think the elimination order is going to go?**

**Who do you ship?**

**Whose you're favorite characthers?**

**What characthers do you think is going to be friends?**

**Who should be in an alliance?**

**Whose going home first?**


	2. Hide and Then What Happens

**Chapter Three is here!**

* * *

**Episode 2:** Hide and then What Happens

Josh was standing in front of the school.

"Previously on Battle Challenge: Royal, nineteen teens have been selected to battle it out on a new show called Battle Challenge, a reboot of the Total Drama franchise. Relationship's began, Alliances where made, but nothing could have saved Liza and Jay who were the first to be eliminated from the competition."

Jay hands Josh a drink. Josh takes a sip from the drink.

"When do I get paid?" Jay asked, Jay then folds his arms.

"You get paid when I tell you, you get paid." Josh smirked.

"No go get me some Chill Fries, I'm trying to gain wait for a movie role."

"Okay Boss" Josh leaves and he mumbles "Bitch"

"What will happen today on BATTLE? CHALLENGE! ROYAL!"

Ravi was in his room partying. The music was really loud and Ravi was dancing.

Next door Mary was having a hard time going to sleep.

Mary had a pillow over her head.

"Ravi, turn that music down"

Mary begins to knock on the wall. But Ravi's music is just so loud.

**Mary (CONFESSINAL): A girl can't get any beauty sleep around here.**

Nathan, Rodger and Mitchell are on their Nintendo 3DS playing Pokémon Black down in the lounge.

"How can Zekrom beat my Reshiram?" A furious Nathan asked.

"Because, my Zekrom has awesome defense" Rodger chuckled.

Nathan looks back and sees Brandon talking to Alias. Nathan turns back around. Rodger and Mitchell notice this.

"Do you have a crush?" Mitchell asked.

Nathan began to blush.

"What, no! And if I did have a crush on him, nothing will ever happen between us because he's straight."

Mitchell folds his arms.

"How do you know that he's straight?" A confident Rodger asked.

Nathan shrugs.

"Go over there and talk to him." Roger said.

"Fine"

Nathan walks over to Brandon and Alias who were sitting down on the couch, in a middle of a conversation.

Nathan stuttered "Hey, Brandon"

Alias chuckles

Brandon asks, "Is there anything you want?"

"I was wondering if you woul-"A nervous Nathan wanted to ask but he was interrupted by Alias' laughing.

"Well looks like someone's pointy." Alias laughed.

Nathan looks down and notices he has a boner.

Nathan runs away.

_**Nathan: (CONFESSINAL): That was like so embarrassing. **_

_**Brandon: (CONFESSINAL): I know Nathan has a crush on me, but I'm not gay. **_

_**Alias (CONFESSINAL): That Nathan, better stay the hell away from my man.**_

Ravi is in his room, and he is dancing to the loud music.

_**Ravi (CONESSINAL): I'm a party guy, if Mary wants to come in here and dance with me, she can.**_

Mary gets out of bed, leaves her room and begins to knock on Ravi's door.

"Open this mother** censored** door you stupid as bitch"

Mary takes a step back and charges into the door, the door busts open and Mary crashes into Ravi. The both of them fall onto the floor.

"I said, turn that music down." Mary said.

She and Ravi got off of eachother and got up.

The scene shifts to Amber Kate, who is outside the pool. She walks over by Evan, Brayan and Vebec.

"Hey guys" Amber Kate asked.

"Hey Amber Kate! Why don't you come over here and sit down" Evan suggested.

Amber Kate sits down by Evan.

"Do you guys wanna win this game?" Amber Kate asked the three of them.

"You want us to join your alliance' Vebec said.

"You are smart" Amber Kate chuckled.

Brayan stands up.

Brayan says, "My sister warned me about people like you"

Evan and Vebec both look at Brayan.

Amber Kate: (CONFESSINAL): He better not ruin my chances of manipulating people.

"Amber Kate is gonna use you and then dump you when she gets what she needs from you."

Vebec also stands up.

"I agree with Brayan." Vebec shrugged.

**Vebec: (CONESSINAL): Who in the hell is this bitch trying to fool?**  
-

"Let's go, Vebec." Brayan suggested.

Brayan and Vebec leave.

Amber Kate takes her hair out of a ponytail and begins to get up in Evan's face.

"Evan, I like you, you're a great guy. And I was wondering if you would like to help me"

Amber Kate whispers into Evans ear.

**Evan: (CONFESSINAL): Amber Kate wants me to listen on peoples conversations. Should I do it? I don't know if it's the right thing to do.**

Tristan and Dynamis are in the lobby playing cards.

"Got any threes?" Tristan asks.

Before Dynamis can say anything, Josh begins to announce something on the intercom.

_Josh on the intercom, "Attention students, meet me in the center of the forest, for your next challenge." _

Everyone is outside in the center of the forest.

Brandon then notices Jay.

Brandon asks, "What the hell is Jay doing here?"

"I'm an intern." Jay says.

"When you guys get eliminated you will become interns. I will call you whenever I need you. You get paid too." Josh announced.

"I'm fine with that" Emma says.

Everyone nods their heads in agreement.

Sally asks, "So, what is todays challenge?"

"Today's challenge is called Hide and Go Seek."

Mary Kate and Brandon both roll their eyes.

Jay picks up a paintball gun.

"If Jay tags you with this paint ball he you will be out."

Jay grabs the gun and shoots it at Brandon but Brandon doges.

'What in the hell was that for?" Brandon asked.

"Paybacks a bitch." Jay replies.

"Where's base?" Sally asks.

Josh walks over to a tree and begins to touch it.

"This tree right here is base."

Josh blows his whistle, "Go"

Everyone begins running except for Thunder who is confused.

Thunder asks "We go now?"

Jay shoots it at Thunder and he falls onto the ground. On the front of his shirt you can see a huge blue stain.

"One out of seventeen"

"Not fair." Thunder cried.

"Life's not fair" Jay says.

Alias, Brayan, Brandon and Nathan are walking in the forest.

Brayan asks, "Where should we hide?"

Alias shrugs.

Brandon puts his hand on his chin. "Where do you think we should hide Nathan?"

Nathan blushes and begins to studder, "I don't know, maybe we should hide behind a tree"

Alias rolls his eyes.

Alias (CONFESSINAL): A tree, that's like the most obvious place to hide. Why in the **censored **would he suggest something so stupid?"

Brandon: (CONESSINAL) Nathan is so cute, and that smile.

Brandon looks at the camera and begins to blush.

Brandon: (CONFESSINAL): I am not a faggot. I like **censored**.

Bats come out of nowhere and attack Alias.

Alias falls into Brandon's hands.

Alias begins to blush.

Brandon concerned, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine now that I'm in your arms." Alias face turns even more red.

Nathan rolls his eyes.

Nathan (CONFESSINAL): I should have thought of that.

He then snaps his hands.

Mary, Mitchell and Rodger are walking in the forest.

Mary whispers to Rodger, "Does Mitchell ever talk?"

Rodger replying, "No, Mitchell's just shy."

Ravi runs up to the three of them and they all fall onto the ground.

"The fuck did you do that for?" Mary asks.

"I'm sorry; I was just in a rush." Ravi replies.

Mary (CONESSINAL): He's is getting on my censored nerves, I need to talk to Ravi and Mitchell. Because Ravi is the next one to go."

The four of them get up.

Jay walks up to the four of them, but Ravi ends up running.

Jay then shoots Rodger, Mitchell and Mary.

Mary screams.

Mary: (CONFESSINAL): He is so out.

Sally and Emma are seen talking to eachother.

Emma asks, "So, what do you think of Rodger?"

"He's cute."

"Do you like him?"

Sally then blushes.

"Oh my god, you do like him."

"I know, but I think he's Mary's boyfriend"

"That bitch, Mary. Come on you gonna let her get in the way of your dream man?" Emma yells.

"That's not the only thing I'm worried about."

"What else are you worried about?"

"What if he hurts me?"

"He's not gonna hurt you"

"How do you know?"

"I can tell the way he looks at you that he likes you for you."

Vebec, Janet and Dynamis are in the forest.

"Did you know that the sun is only going to last for another 3.5 billion more years" Vebec informs Dynamis and Janette.

"Yeah, I know." Janette rolls her eyes.

Dynamis just shrugs.

Janette: (CONESSINAL): God this girl is annoying, but she's super cute.

Janette blushes

Janette: (CONESSINAL): But maybe I can get her and Dynamis to be in an alliance with me.

Vebec: (CONESSINAL): America, I think I'm in love with Janette. I can just see us being together for the rest of our lives.

Dynamis begins to sign "Maybe you two of you should kiss."

Dynamis smiles.

Vebec and Janette look and eachother and blush.

Vebec and Janette begins to kiss.

Dynamis: (CONFESSINAL): Dynamis fist pumps.

The two of them break the kiss.

Vebec: (CONESSINAL): That was like the best kiss I ever had.

Janette: (CONESISNAL): I felt fireworks.

Vebec and Janette are holding hands. While Dynamis still has a smile on his face.

Suddenly Vebec notice something hitting her back.

"I think something bit me"

"It's probably just a spider babe." Janette informs Vebec.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the lesbians and the silent ninja" a voice says.

The three of them turn around notices Jay

"Jay" Vebec and Janette both yell.

Janette says, "That's probably what hit you"

Jay then shoots Janette leaving a huge pink blob on the front of her shirt.

"And your next ninja boy."

Jay then shoots at Dynamis, but Dynamis begins to dodge. He continues to shoot but Dynamis just continues to dodge.

Dynamis is now on top of a tree and he suddenly disappears.

"I'll get you" Jay screams and laughs evilly.

Amber Kate and Evan are behind a bush and they notice Alias, Nathan, Brandon and Brayan talking.

"What are they up to?" Amber Kate asks Evan.

"I though you where dumb?" Evan asks.

Amber Kate says, "I am an actor"

"Oh, I never heard of you. The movies you were in must have not done to well in the box office. Or they must have not made it through production.

"What in the hell did you just say?" Amber Kate yells.

"I said you were a good actor, I'm a fan of your work."

"Good" Amber Kate says.

Jay walks up to the two of them.

He then shoots the two of them.

Brayan asks, "Where should we go?"

"I don't know" Alias shrugs.

"I think I see Ravi running."

Ravi runs and makes the five of them fall.

Jay walks up to them and ends up shooting them all.

Brandon: (CONFESSINAL): I know whose going home, tonight.

Sally and Emma are walking in the forest and they notice Tristian crying.

Sally asks, "Tristan, what's wrong?"

"I wanna go back home", Tristan replies.

"You can't go back home." Emma says.

"Why not?" Tristan defends himself.

"Because." Emma says.

"Maybe the three of us should be in an alliance." Sally replies.

"Yeah!"

"Emma, Sally that's a great idea."

Tristan, Sally and Brandon high five eachother.

Jay walks up to the three of them and ends up shooting them.

Tristan, Sally and Brandon walk into the AV Room and notice everyone is there.

"I can't believe Dynamis is the only one left" Tristan says.

"For someone who doesn't look like it, he must work out allot." Emma says.

Jay walks back into the room and falls onto the floor.

"He is way too fast for me" Jay says.

"I guess Dynamis is the winner. " Josh announces.

Josh talks into the microphone. "Dynamis you win. You get invincibility for the next two weeks."

Dynamis cheers.

"Hey, guys we show throw huge party." Ravi says.

Ravi reaches into his phone and music behind to play.

As Ravi dances, everyone looks annoyed.

Later that night in the guidance consul or office.

"I have sixteen cookies on this plate. Someone will not get a cookie tonight. And looks like today we have oatmeal raisin."

"I love oatmeal raisin." Ravi says.

Amber Kate mumbles, "You might not be getting one"

"Cookies go to, Dynamis" Josh announces.

Josh throws his cookie and Dynamis catches it.

"Tristan, Amber Kate, Thunder and Brandon"

The four of them catch there cookies and they begin to eat it.

"Rodger, Mary, Mitchell and Evan"

The four of them catch there cookies and they begin to eat them.

"Sally, Emma"

Both of them catch there cookies and they hug eachother.

"Brayan"

Brayan catches his cookie and begins to eat it.

"Vebec and Janette."

The two of them both catch their cookies.

"Nathan"

He catches his cookie and begins to eat it.

"And the last one goes to…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Alias"

Alias catches her cookie and smiles.

"Ravi, you're out"

"Forget this shit, I get to go home and party."

Ravi leaves and walks onto the Bus of Doom.

"Sixteen Contestants left. When will Brandon admit he's gay? Will Sally tell Rodger she likes him? How long will Amber Kate use Evan? Find out next time on Battle Challenge Royal!"

Sixteen left.

**Who do you think is going to go home next?**

**Tell me what you though of the chapter by reviewing in the comments or by PM.**


	3. Quarantine

**Episode 3 – Quarantine **

Jay is outside in back of the school by the pool. He was sitting down, laying back and drinking a soda.

"Last time on Battle Challenge Royal, It was a game of hide and seeks where the contestants have to hide from Jay. But the only one who wasn't caught by Jay was Dynamis, the silent ninja. Janette and Vebec formed a relationship and Amber Kate is in an alliance, with Evan. What will happen today on Battle Challenge when the contestants are locked inside the campus all day? Fine out on today's episode of Battle Challenge Royal" Josh announced.

Evan is watching Sally, who is working out with Emma. Evan is sitting at the table. Tristan and Thunder are also sitting at the table.

"She amazing" Evan said

"Who, Sally?" Tristan replied.

"Yeah. I really like her, but I think she's dating Rodger."

"I thought you were with Amber Kate?" Thunder shrugged.

"Me and Amber Kate are just friends."

**Thunder: (CONFESSINAL): So Evan likes Sally, maybe I should tell Amber Kate and stir up some drama between the two of them.**

**Thunder flexes his muscles. **

**Thunder: (CONFESSINAL): Evan is going to be struck by Thunder. **

**Sally: (CONFESSINAL): I still can't believe I'm on Battle Challenge. My brother has leukemia and I really want to win it for him before he dies, but just because I wanna win, doesn't mean I'm going to manipulate or backstab someone to win this game. I'm gonna win this game the honest and respectful way. **

**Thunder knocks on Amber Kate's door. Amber Kate opens the door.**

**Amber Kate asks, "What do you want?"**

"**Your boy, Evan, has a crush on Sally."**

**Amber Kate raises one eyebrow.**

**Thunder just shrugs and walks away.**

**Thunder (CONESSINAL): Attention everyone, a Thunderstorm is coming really soon.**

**Thunder begins to laugh evilly. **

**Amber Kate: (CONESSINAL): That anorexia bitch, think she can just walk around stealing my man. Evan is mine. **

**Amber Kate blushes**

**Amber Kate: (CONESSINAL): And I do not have a crush on Evan.**

**Amber Kate puts her left hand behind her head, as her face begins to get red.**

**Amber Kate: (CONESSINAL): He's just a pawn. That I wanna use until we make it to the final two.**

**Amber Kate begins to rub her chin. **

**Amber Kate: (CONESSINAL): Maybe, I can flirt with Rodger to make Sally jealous to tick Mary off, and get her to join a mini alliance with me to vote Sally off. **

**A light bulb appears on top of Amber Kate's had.**

**Amber Kate: (CONESSINAL): And I can get Brandon to join in too. **

Brandon and Alias are holding hands outside by the pool.

Alias (CONFESSINAL): Last night Brandon asked me if I would like to be his girlfriend.

_A flashback begins, Brandon and Alias are on top of a cliff, there both laying down on blankets. Brandon is on a light blue one while Alias is on a pink one. _

_Alias says, "It's so beautiful out here, don't you agree, Brandon?"_

_Brandon it is replies, "Yeah it is"_

_Brandon begins to face Alias, while Alias faces him. _

"_Alias, there's something I wanted to ask you."_

"_What is it?"_

"_Alias, would you like to be my girlfriend?"  
Alias smiles and gets up._

"_I would love to be your girlfriend Brandon."_

_Brandon and Alias hug eachother and they kiss,_

_The flashback ends._

Alias: (CONFESSINAL): I think I want Brandon to be the guy who takes my virginity.

Alias folds her arm.

Alias (CONFESSINAL): My mom always told me that you're supposed to lose your virginity to someone you love. Like how she lost her virginity to my dad and they've been together for a long time. But my dad always looked at my friends boobs. And him and my mom sleep in separate beds. But anyway, Me and Brandon are gonna be together forever. I wonder if we can get married by the church, and have maybe three or four kids.

Brayan looks at the lovely couple with a disgusted look on his face.

Brayan: (CONFESSINAL): I don't like them together. My sister is a virgin and I'm going to protect my sisters virginity.

Alias is seen leaving the pool and going back into the house.

Brandon walks into the kitchen where he sees Brayan sitting eating a bowl of cereal.

Brayan asks, "Did you **censored** my sister last night?"

"What?"

"I said, did you **censored **sister last night?"

"Yeah, I did so what?"

"Brandon gets off the chair and gets into Brayan's face.

"She was a virgin. She wanted to wait until she met the right guy, and I can tell by your face that you don't **censored **with virgins you **censored censored**."

Brandon: (CONFESSINAL): Me and Alias didn't have sex, yet.

Brandon laughs.

Vebec and Janette are making out on the couch. Emma is on the couch with a disgusted look on her face.

Emma (CONFESSINAL): Two girls making out is really unnatural. Nathan, Vebec and Janette all have illnesses. That can be cured. I've read into homosexuality and I found that it is choice. Maybe something happen in these three childhoods that caused them to act this way.

Emma clears her throat and asks, "Emma, Vebec may I ask you something?"

The two of them stop making out and they pay attention to Emma.

"What is it?" Vebec asks.

"Where the two ever molested?"

"What the fuck" Janette yells.

"That's an amazing way to start a conversation" Vebec rolls her eyes.

"Or did the two of you have daddy issues growing up?"

"Why are you asking these dumb questions?" Janette asks.

"I just wanna know why the two of you are lesbians."

Steam comes out of Janette ears.

"Just go" Janette commands.

"I live here; I can stay in here all I want."

"Let's just go." Vebec shrugs.

Vebec and Janette get off the couch and leave.

Emma (CONFESSINAL): They must have been raped, that's why their lesbians and that maybe the reason why Janette has anger issues.

Emma folds her arms.

Emma (CONFESSINAL): My dad who is a pastor of my cities local church has really taught me a lot about homosexuals.

Sally sits on the couch next to Emma.

Sally asks, "It looks like their angry, why are they so mad?"

Emma replies. "Because I told them my opinion on homosexuals."

Sally shrugs, "Does it really bother you that their gay?"

"I don't have a problem with it, I just wanna know why their gay."

"Maybe Janette and Vebec just like girls"

"No, there has to be a reason"

Sally just rolls her eyes.

Sally (CONFESSINAL): Emma is a complete hypocrite. She gets mad when someone makes fun of blondes but she's up here saying that there is a reason that people are homosexual.

Sally rolls her eyes.

Sally (CONFESSINAL): If it wasn't for 66TT and his fan fiction, I would never be her friend.

Mitchell and Rodger are outside playing football.

Josh on the intercom, "Students report to the living room for your next challenge."

Everyone is now in the living room.

Tristan turns his head back in forth wondering where Josh is.

"I wonder where Josh is" Tristan says.

"Maybe he got drunks, and forgot about are challenge" Nathan shrugs.

"Good one Nathan" Brandon laughs.

Nathan blushes. Brandon also blushes and Alias has a smog look on her face.

_Josh on the intercom, "Attention students, you're challenge for today, will be a little bit different. All sixteen of you will be trapped in the campus all day. If anyone eats, drink, go out or even touch eachother, if You do will be eliminated from the challenge. If there is one or more person still standing, you will win a fabulous prize."_

Vebec says, "So basically, where all under Quarantine"

Some of the students shrug while some of them nod their heads, except for Amber Kate.

Amber Kate says, "What does Qarinine means?"

Vebec throws a remote at her head, "Look it up"

Sally and Rodger are playing ski ball.

Sally says, "I win! I win"

Rodger blushes.

Rodger replies, "You cheated."

"That's what sorry losers say."

Sally and Rodger are now looking into eachother eyes. The both blush.

Sally says, "Your evil side hasn't come out too much lately."

"Eli only comes out whenever he wants to."

"You call him Eli?"

"Yep"

"What do you call your good side?"

"Two-shoes."

"Which one of my sides do you like the best?"

"I like Rodger."

"Oh" Rodger blushes.

Mary and Amber Kate are sitting on coach. Amber Kate is looking while Mary is on her phone.

"It must be killing you." Amber Kate asks.

"What?" Mary turns her attention to Amber Kate.

"Those two?"

"I don't care." Mary looks back at her phone.

"What if she's just messing with Rodger's head to get you voted off?"

"Amber Kate, look. Me and Rodger talked about it and if those two become boyfriend and girlfriend, Rodger will ask Sally to join are alliance."

"But." Amber Kate shuddered.

"But what? Why do you care so much anyway? It's like you have a crush on Rodger or something." Mary says while rolling her eyes.

"It's just that Evan likes her."

Mary interrupts Amber Kate, "Ah, and so you're jealous."

"Mary, come on. I don't like that little midget"

"Sure you don't" Mary chuckles.

Mary: (CONFESSINAL): She so, has a crush on Evan.

Amber Kate: (CONFESSINAL): I do not have a crush on Evan.

Amber Kate blushes.

Tristan, Vebec and Janette are in the basement.

Vebec says, "We should pull a prank on Emma."

Tristan replies, "I already have a plan."

Tristan pulls out a blueprint and sets it out on the table.

Emma steps out of the shower. As she is about to put baby powder on her body ants come out. Emma screams. She runs out of the bathroom.

Vebec, Tristan and Janette are laughing.

Vebec and Janette high five eachother.

"Vebec and Janette you two are out." _Josh says on the intercom._

They both shrug and continue to laugh.

Emma (CONFESSINAL): Uhh!

Sally is about to walk into her room, but she notices Dynamis. Bedroom door wide open.

Sally says, "Dynamis, you know you can't go to sleep right, because of the challenge."

Dynamis shrugs and goes back to sleep.

Sally walks into her bedroom and notices Evan sitting on her bed. He has flowers in his hands.

Sally asks, "Evan, what are you doing in my room?"

Evan gets off the bed. "These are for you." Evan hands Sally the flowers.

"Thanks." Sally smelled the flowers.

"You have the most beautiful eyes."

Sally just continues to smell the flowers.

Evan kisses Sally in the mouth. Pushing his lounge down her throat.

Sally pushes back and begins to cry.

"Get, out, get out, get out!" Sally commands.

"Sorry" Evan runs out of the room.

"Evan, Sally you're out"_ Josh says on the intercom._

Sally: (CONFESSINAL): I can't be believe he did that, that was my first kiss and it wasn't special at all.

Rodger walks into Sally's room and notices her crying

"Sally, what's wrong?"

Rodger goes over and sits on the bed next to Sally.

"Evan, kissed me."

"He did what, I'm gonna kill him"

"No don't."

Rodger wipers her tears away.

"_Rodger, you're out" Josh says on the intercom._

"Who cares" Rodger shrugs.

"Listen, Sally, I" Rodger is interrupted by Sally as she kisses him in his mouth. Rodger kisses her back and the two of them are now laid back on the bed.

Rodger pulls away.

"Sally, do you wanna?"

"Yes."

Brandon is standing up playing a game on his WII.

Nathan walks into Brandon's room.

"How's it going, Nathan?" Brandon asks.

"Good, I was wondering. Do you have feelings for me?" Nathan asks.

Brandon turns the game off and begins to blush.

"No" Brandon stuttered

Nathan and Brandon look into eachothers eyes and they begin to kiss in the mouth. Both of them trusted their tongues into eachothers mouth.

"_Brandon and Nathan your out, this means that Brayan, Amber Kate, Tristan and Mary are the only contestants left in the challenge" Josh says on the intercom._

Brayan walks past and sees them kissing.

Brayan (CONFESSINAL): I knew he was gay.

Brayan is in the kitchen and notices a box of cookies.

Brayan says, "I can't take it anymore."

Brayan gets up, rips the box of cookies open and begins to stuff cookies into his mouth.

"_Brayan, you're out" Josh says on the intercom._

Amber Kate and Mary are still on the couch, the both of them are still on their phones.

"Girl, look at these shoes."

Amber Kate snatches the phone out of her hands.

"_Amber Kate and Mary, you're out. That means Tristan wins, Tristan come and collect your prize in the office. The elimination ceremony is tonight, I'll meet you guys there." Josh says on the intercom._

Tristan: (CONFESSINAL): My prize was two point four million dollars.

Evan: (CONFESSINAL): Me and a few people made a little alliance, and we know who were voting out.

All eighteen of the contestants where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had peanut butter cookies on in a package.

"The votes are in. All votes against Tristan and Dynamis won't count. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Buss of Doom." Josh said.

"The first cookies go to Tristan and Dynamis"

Tristan and Dynamis catch the cookies.

"Vebec, Janette, Evan and Rodger."

The four of the catch their cookies.

"Amber Kate and Brandon"

The two of them catch their cookies.

"Evan"

Evan catches his cookie.

"Alias, Mitchell and Thunder"

The three of them catch their cookies.

"Nathan and Emma"

Nathan catches his cookie.

"And the finale cookie goes to"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"We have a tie"

"A tie" Sally said.

"Yep, so that means we have to do a tiebreaker challenge." Brayan informed.

Josh begins to laugh.

"The two of you are both out."

"What" Brayan and Sally gasped.

"We are not doing ties this season so bye, bye."

"Security" Josh yells.

The security comes and grabs Sally and Brayan.

"Rodger, I love you" Sally yelled.

"Alias, watch out for Brandon, he" Before Brayan can say anything him and Sally are throw into the bus.

"What will happen next time on Battle Challenge Royal!"

The fan-favorite is out!

What did you guys think of Episode 3?

Where you guys shocked?

Tell me what you guys though in the comments

And don't forget ot R & R


	4. Scare Me to The Extreme

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Amber Kate, Brandon, Alias, Tristan, Emma, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell, Vebec, Janette, Thunder and Evan_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally and Brayan_

_**Debating Later:**__ Mika and Amber_

_**Chapters:**__ 4 out 13_

Episode 4 – "Scare Me to the Extreme"

It's nighttime and Josh is in a bedroom that Liza is sleeping in, "Last time on Battle Challenge Royal, the characters where under Quarantine. And a lot of hot steamy romance was going on between Sally and Rodger, and Brandon, Alias and Nathan. But it was Tristan, who was the only one to not break the rules during the challenge and won some series money. At the elimination ceremony, it was a huge surprise as both Sally and Brayan both got eliminated because I hate ties."

Liza wakes up and notices Josh in his mask and she screams.

Liza grabs a baseball bat and hits Josh with it.

Josh unconscious, "What will happen on today's frightful episode of Battle Challenge Royal"

Rodger is jogging outside.

Rodger (CONFESSINAL): I can't believe Amber Kate, Mary and Evan had me vote Sally out.

_-FLASHBACK-_

_It's evening time outside. Rodger, Amber Kate, Mary and Evan are in Evan's bedroom._

_Evan says, "Rodger, we need you in the alliance to vote of Sally."_

_Rodger says, "I love her, I can't do that too her."_

_Mary replies, "What's more important love or money?"_

_Rodger shakes._

_Evan, Mary and Amber Kate smile._

_Rodger says, "Yes, let's vote her ex-virgin ass out."_

_Amber Kate says, "Sally was a virgin before you __**censored **__her?"_

"_Yeah, and she was tight to"_

_The four of them laugh at Sally._

_-END FLASHBACK-_

Rodger sits down on a bench.

Rodger (CONFESSINAL): Sally, if you're out there I hope you don't hate me.

Brandon comes out of Nathan's room with a towel over his waist. Brandon then sees Alias walking down the hallway.

"Babe" Brandon said.

Alias runs up to Brandon and the two hug.

"Why are you naked coming out of Nathan's room?" Alias asked.

"I had to use Nathan's shower because mines is broke."

"Oh, you could have use my shower"

Alias playfully punches Brandon in the chest.

"I didn't want to use your shower, because I sing and I'm a pretty awful singer."

Alias and Brandon kiss.

**Brandon (CONFESSINAL): I am not gay. So what if me and Nathan had sex eight times last night. It's just two friends. Um, having fun.**

**Brandon blushes.**

**Brandon (CONFESSINAL): Alias is my girlfriend, and I want to be with her. And I am not gay.**

**Alias (CONFESSINAL): God has answered my prayers; God has given me the most perfect man. He's has an eight pack and he's an model.**

**Alias blushes.**

**Alias (CONFESSINAL): Hallelujah, thank you Jesus. **

Emma is sitting down in the dinner table talking to Mitchell.

"I don't get why people are homosexual, it's not natural. You know?"

Mitchell just nods his head.

"And Evan, Evan must be the devil's child because according to the bible. Dwarfs and people with a mental disability are kids of the devil."

Mitchell continues to nod his head.

"And are we sure Alias is legal to be here in America? She's Scottish. People from foreign countries should not be in America."

Mitchell shrugs.

"Also, Amber Kate is giving us blondes a bad name, she is so** censored **dumb."

Mitchell (CONFESSINAL): Emma is a complete hypocrite. She gets mad when people talk about blondes, but she's up here talking about people of different cultures. Wow.

"And Dynamis and Rodger, there Chinese, They shouldn't be here. They should be working in a shop making technology."

Emma touches Mitchell's hand.

"That's why us white people are the more superior race."

Emma winks.

Thunder sits down next to Emma.

"There's something I want to tell you guys." Thunder swallows his spit.

"Two years ago I was sexually harassed by my boss" Thunder says while crying.

Sally (CONFESSINAL): Wow.

Mitchell (CONFESSINAL): Thunder's crying was fake.

Thunder (CONFESSINAL): (LAUGHS) Now that I said that on national TV, Yoshi, you're fired.

Cameraman: You do know that this is on live T.V. and it's live right now?

Thunder (CONFESSINAL): Oh **censored**.

"See all homosexuals want to do is make us sick like them" Sally says while folding her arms.

Mitchell just gets up and leaves.

Tristan sees Janette and Vebec talking in their bedroom. Tristan is holding a pie in his hands but he's hiding it in the back of him. Tristan throws the pie in Janette's face. Vebec laughs.

"Oh shit." Janette says.

Janette leaves to go clean the pie of her face.

Vebec blushes.

"I only pull pranks on people I don't like." Tristan said.

"What, you don't like Janette?"

"I don't think Janette is right for you Vebec."

Tristan and Vebec look into eachothers eyes and they kiss in the mouth. Thrusting their tongues down eachothers throats.

Vebec breaks the kiss.

"Tristan, I have a girlfriend."

"Really? If you had a girlfriend then why did you kiss me?"

"I didn't kiss you. You kissed me"

"Vebec, come on. Janette is boring. You know you want something like this"

Vebec has a disgusted look her face.

Amber Kate sits down on the couch next to Dynamis.

"So Dynamis? What's your favorite movie?"

Dynamis shrugs.

"You don't have a favorite movie? Everyone does."

Dynamis signs, "My favorite move is Blood Hills."

"Okay"

Amber Kate (CONFESSINAL): Yeah.

Dynamis (CONFESSINAL): (Shrugs.)

Brandon walks downstairs and notices Mitchell reading his book.

"Sup Mitch."

Brandon sits down next to Mitchell.

"You don't talk much do you?"

Mitchell shakes his head.

"You know in High School, I use to be pretty shy too."

Mitchell looks at Brandon and raises his eyebrow.

"Yeah, I know it's shocking because of this amazing body."

Mitchell rolls his eyes.

"But I can understand why your shy, you don't know anyone here. So being shy is normal"

Mitchell (CONFESSINAL): Why is Brandon being so nice?

**Brandon (CONFESSINAL): I feel new, like I can be myself.**

**Cameraman: Because you censored a guy in the ass eight time.**

**Brandon (CONFESSINAL): Shut the censored censored censored before I beat you mother censored censored censored you dumb ass censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored. **

Josh on the intercom, "Attention students meet in the lounge for your next challenge."

Everyone is in the lounge and it's the night time.

"Josh, bro. it's like 12:00 in the morning" Brandon said.

"I know." Josh replies.

"Then why the censored are we up so early" Thunder asks.

"Because of your next challenge." Josh says.

Josh folds his arm.

"Your next challenge is called Scare, Scare, and Revolution"

Everyone looks at eachother and they shrug.

"You must scare someone. Once you been scared you're eliminated. The winner will receive invincibility."

"Now begin!" Josh commands.

Vebec and Janette are walking down the hallway.

"Vebec, I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"Just walk in here babe,"

Vebec and Janette walk into the bedroom.

The two of them kiss eachother and their tongues thrust inside eachothers mouth. The two of them are now on the bed.

Vebec begins to touch Janette body.

Janette takes her shirt off and you can see a brown patch on her belly button.

Vebec screams.

"What in the fuck is that?" Vebec asks.

"It's chocolate, which means you're out."

"Nice trick babe."

Mitchell, Mary and Rodger are tip toeing, so is Nathan, Alias and Brandon and Amber Kate and Evan in the hallway, all three of them at different corners.

All eight of them say "Boo"

They all laugh except for Mitchell, Mary and Rodger.

But Mitchell, Mary and Rodger can't stop starring at something.

"What are you guys look at?" Evan asks.

"Look behind you" A freighting Mitchell says.

Nathan, Alias, Brandon, Amber Kate and Evan turn around and they see someone in a Michael Meyers mask and they scream.

All eight of them scream, while Brandon and Evan both pee their pants. Mitchell faints.

The rest of them start running.

Thunder goes into his room, he shuts the door and he locks it.

Thunder sits on his recline chair and grabs the lotion on his table and squeeze it making some of it goes in his hand.

Thunder also picks up the remote control of the table and turns the television on.

On the television is two girls making out.

Thunder pulls his pants down.

Thunder then hears the Michael Meyers theme song.

"Brandon, quit playing you little bitch"

Thunder walks by his bed, gets onto his knees and looks under the bed. Thunder gets back up and he turns around. He sees the same guy in the mask and Thunder screams.

Emma is in the shower. And she's singing.

As she's taking a shower you can see the water turning red.

Emma begins to scream.

She turns the water off and opens up the curtains.

She sees the same guy in the mask and screams.

Janette and Tristan are in the kitchen. Janette and Tristan are standing by the sink.

Janette turns the water on and they begin to scream.

Everyone except one is in the A.V. room.

Jeanette and Tristan run into the A.V. Room.

"So the only missing is Dynamis." Josh says.

The guy in the mask walks into the A.V. Room and everyone screams.

The guy takes his mask off, revealing Dynamis.

"Oh it's just Dynamis." Brandon conformed.

"Dynamis wins!" Josh says.

Dynamis cheers.

"See you guys at the Elimination Ceremony" Josh says.

All fourteen of the contestants where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs

Josh was standing and he had peanut butter cookies on in a package.

"The votes are in. All votes against Dynamis won't count. If you don't receive a mint chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Buss of Doom." Josh said.

"Cookies go to, Dynamis and Vebec"

Josh throws cookies to both of them and they catch them

"Amber Kate, Nathan and Evan"

Josh throws cookie to three of them and they catch them.

"Tristan"

Josh throws a cookie and he catches it.

"Alias"

Josh throws a cookie at her. And it hits her head.

"Mitchell and Thunder"

He throws the cookie and the both of them catch it.

"Vebec and Janette"

He throws the cookie and the both of them catch it.

"Mary"

He throws the cookie and she catches it.

The last cookie goes to.

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Brandon"

Josh throws the cookie and he catches it.

"Emma your out."

"Who cares" Emma rolls her eyes.

Emma walks into the Bus of Doom.

"What will happen next time on the next exciting episode of Battle Challenge Royal!"

What did you guys think of the fourth chapter?

What do you think will happen next time?

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Amber Kate, Brandon, Alias, Tristan, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell, Vebec, Janette, Thunder and Evan_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan and Emma_

_**Debating Later:**__ Mika and Amber_


	5. There is No 'I' in Team

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Amber Kate, Brandon, Alias, Tristan, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell, Vebec, Janette, Thunder and Evan_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan and Emma_

_**Debating Later:**__ Mika and Amber_

_**Chapters:**__ 5 out of 13_

Chapter 5 – "There is No 'I' in Team"

Jay is outside by the pool eating ice cream, "Last time on Battle Challenge Royal. It was a game of frights and shocking things happen. Alias is clueless about Brandon being gay, Vebec is in a love triangle and Dynamis scared the pants off of many of the contestants."

Jay continues to eat the ice cream.

"What will happen today on today's episode of Battle Challenge Royal?"

You could barely understand a thing he was saying because he had a mouthful of ice cream.

Amber Kate walked into the weight room.

"Evan." Amber Kate said.

Amber Kate then notices Rodger who was completely shirtless and had gray sweatpants on. Amber Kate scalped Rodger's body.

"Evan left two minutes ago. But he didn't tell me where he was."

"I mean, who cares about Evan." Amber Kate said while she was doing a combination of blushing and stuttering.

"I have to go, see you later Rodger"

"Bye, Mary Kate"

Amber Kate: (CONFESSINAL): Sally lost her virginity to that?

Amber Kate sweats.

Amber Kate: (CONFESSINAL): She was one lucky son of a bitch.

Janette is on the couch and notices Vebec and Tristan playing cards. Janette grabs her water bottle off the table and opens it up. She then pours it on Tristan's head.

"What in the hell?" Vebec yells.

"Tristan, I'm so sorry" Vebec apologies.

Vebec gets out of the chair, she grabs Janette's arm and pulls Janette away.

"Janette, what in the hell was that for?"

"Is something going on between you and Tristan?"

"No, no" Vebec stuttered.

"Then why are you stuttering?"

"I'm not" Vebec started to sweat.

"I'm leaving" Janette scowled.

Janette leaves and the camera focuses on her.

Alias and Brandon are in Brandon's room making out

As Brandon and Alias are making out Brandon begins to picture Nathan and him making out instead of Alias.

Brandon breaks the kiss and gets up.

"What's wrong?" Alias asks.

"Alias, I'm gonna go take me a shower"

Brandon leaves and rushes out of the room, Brandon knocks on Nathan's door, Nathan opens the door.

"I need to see you" Brandon said.

Brandon and Nathan kiss.

Rodger and Amber Kate are on the couch and Rodger is seen sucking a blow pop

Amber Kate looks at Rodger sucking on the sucker.

Amber Kate (CONFESSINAL): Those lips.

Rodger turns around and sees Amber Kate staring at him,

Rodger asks, "Take a picture it will last longer"

Rodger turns his attention to the t.v.

Amber Kate (CONFESSINAL): That voice. I think I have a crush.

Amber Kate tightens her fist.

Amber Kate: (CONFESSINAL): But I promised myself I wouldn't find any romance on here. But the guy is hot.

Mary walks into the living room and notices the two of them on the couch.

"Amber Kate, can I talk to you?" Mary yelled.

Amber Kate gets off the couch and walks over by Mary.

"Are you two hooking up or what?" Mary asked.

"No, where just friends."

"Awesome let's keep it that way" Mary snapped.

Mary walks away.

_Josh on the intercom, "Contestants, meet me in the cafeteria's kitchen for you next challenge."_

Everyone is now in the kitchen.

"Are we cooking something today? Because I love to cook" Thunder said.

"Yes, you guys are cooking. But first let's put you in your teams."

"Are the teams just for the cooking challenge?" Vebec asked

"No these teams will stay until the merge starts." Josh shrugs.

"Brandon, Alias, Vebec, Tristan, Janette and Amber Kate, you guys are the Oceanic Tides."

"Evan, Thunder, Mitchell, Dynamis, Mary, Nathan and Rodger, you guys are the Volcanic Eruptions."

"This team will do." Mary mumbles.

"Looks like Mary is the only girl on the team." Mitchell said.

Mary shrugs.

"Okay, for today's challenge teams must make me a five course dinner with whatever's in the fridge. The team with the best meal wins, whoever loose it's Suspension of Shame time." Josh announces.

"Let's go" Josh blows his whistle.

Brandon is looking inside the refrigerator. Brandon has a few items that he's carrying and puts it on the table.

Tristan looks in the pile and pulls out some frosting.

"Maybe we can do something with this frosting and make a cake. Anyone knows how to bake?" Tristan asks.

Everyone shrugs.

Vebec walks over to the pile and sees some ribs.

"We can make some ribs." Vebec said.

"That's a good idea." Tristan said

Tristan picks up some eggs and some carrots.

"Amber Kate and Vebec, do something with these eggs." Tristan orders

Tristan hands Amber Kate the eggs and Vebec the carrots.

"Janette and Brandon, help me with these ribs."

"Yes sir" Brandon says rolling his eyes.

"What do you want me to do?" Alias asked.

"Oh, go get some wine, from the cellar"

"Yes sir" Alias said rolling her eyes.

Thunder is seen stirring soup. He then uses the spoon and drinks some of the sup.

"This is amazing" Thunder says.

Evan walks up to Thunder.

"Why are you eating the food?"

"I'm testing it"

Josh is at a dinner table.

The Volcanic Eruptions are all right next to the table, while Thunder is holding a plate of food in his hand.

"Where are the Oceanic Tides?" Josh asks.

Suddenly the fire alarm goes off.

Mary screams.

"Everyone outside" Josh orders.

The Firefighters are seen putting out the fire.

Josh is bright read.

"I can't believe you guys **censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored** burned up my kitchen, **censored censored censored" **Josh yelled.

"Sorry Mr. Josh" Vebec said.

"Sorry? You know how much damage this is gonna cost. You know what. The Volcanic Eruptions win, the Oceanic Tides loose. See you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight."

Tristan is in his room. Brandon and Amber Kate knock on his door.

"Come on" Tristan orders.

Brandon and Amber Kate walk into the room.

"What do you want?"

"Let's get to the point, you should quit." Amber Kate said.

"Why?"

"Because you won the Quarantine challenge two weeks ago and you won some money." Brandon said folding his arms.

"I'll think about it."

All six of the Oceanic Tides where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had cookies on a plate right next to him.

"The votes are in. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Bus of Doom." Josh said.

Tristan stands up.

"I quit" Tristan yelled.

"Why?" Vebec asked.

"Because I already won some cash two weeks ago." Tristan shrugged.

"Oh, yeah I forgot all about that. I'm sorry but I get to keep that money." Josh said.

"Wait, what?" A confused Tristan asked.

"You burned up my kitchen. Security, come get him."

The security comes to get Tristan and they throw him into the bus of shame.

"What will happen next time on Battle Challenge Royal?" Josh screamed.

Tell me what you guys thought. Don't forget to R&R OR you can just tell me in the pm.


	6. Everybody Loves Rodger

_**RIP: Cory Montheith – I'm a huge glee fan forever and always and I will always ship Finchel.**_

Noahxcodylover Thanks for the challenge idea!

TotalDramaAvatar wrote Janette's confessional

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Amber Kate, Brandon, Alias, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell, Vebec, Janette, Thunder and Evan_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan, Emma and Tristan_

_**Debating Later:**__ Mika and Amber_

_**Chapters:**__ 6 out of 13_

Chapter 6 – "Everybody Loves Rodger"

Jay is sitting on a bench in the football stadium.

"Last time on Battle Challenge Royal, The students had to make me a five course meal. But the Oceanic Tides ended up losing when the Tristan, the Chief was the one who was packing his bags. What will happen on Today's exciting episode of Battle Challenge Royal."

Brandon (CONF): I can't believe me and Janette tricked Tristan like that.

_A flashback begins, showing Brandon and Janette helping Tristan marinating the ribs. _

"_So you're a chef?" Brandon asked._

"_Yep, My country oven ribs are my best dish." _

_Janette folds her arms. "So, Tristan what if burned up the food?"_

"_What?" _

_Brandon puts his left hand on Tristan's right shoulder._

"_Look, Tristan no one on the Volcanic Eruptions can cook. So if we burn up the food. We'll win by default. "Brandon suggested._

"_And the Volcanic Eruptions will send someone packing" Janette shrugs. _

"_Okay I'll do it." Tristan said._

"_But If we do loose, We'll join in an alliance with you and we'll send home Vebec." Janette said._

"_But isn't she your girlfriend?" Tristan asked._

"_All's fair in love and war" Janette replied._

Back to the present. Brandon rubs his hands together, and laughs evilly.

Thunder walks into the Principals' office and notices Josh sitting in the chair.

"You haven't done shit I asked you" Josh yells.

"I'm sorry boss, but I've been really busy." Thunder cries.

"I asked you to create drama so we can boost up the ratings. But you haven't done anything I asked you." Josh scowls.

Thunder begins to cry.

"Listen, Thunder you're my son. I love you, but if you wanna be the boss of your own computer company you better you do as I say." Josh yelled.

"Yes, father" Thunder bowed down to his father.

"Know go get me some coffee, decaf two. Oh and seventeen sugar packets. The blue ones, not the pink ones." Josh yelled as Thunder walked away.

Nathan and Mitchell are in their bedroom. Nathan then sees a rat running across the floor, Nathan stands on the bed and screams.

Mitchell who was lying down then gets back up.

Mitchell asks, "What are you screaming for?"

"I saw a rat" A frighten Nathan replied.

Mitchell rolls his eyes he gets up and looks under Nathan's bed. Nathan then sees a rat and runs across the room.

Mitchell gets on the bed.

"I thought you were playing with me."

"When I said there was a rat in this room, I was serious."

Mitchell (CONF): Josh and 66TT are lucky that rat didn't bite me I'm seriously allergic to rats. 66TT originally wanted the rat to bite my nose and have me eliminated, but he changed his mine.

Rodger knocks on Nathans door and sees that Rodger has his suitcases in his hand. Nathan opens up and the door and sees Rodger.

Nathan smiles.

"Me and Mitchell found a rat in our room. So I was wonder if I can stay here for a while" An embarrassed Rodger said.

"It's fine" Nathan shrugged.

Later that night. Rodger walks out of the bathroom, and he has towel wrapped around his waist.

Nathan started at Rodger.

"Take a picture it will last longer" Rodger smirked.

Rodger went to the dress and began putting his shirt on. The towel falls off and It reveals his butt.

Nathan continues to look.

Nathan (CONF): He has an amazing ass, but I have a boyfriend. Well is Brandon my boyfriend? He's keeping our relationship in secret so were not really together.

Nathan and Rodger are now in the kitchen. Rodger is eating a banana. Nathan looks at Rodger and licks his lips.

Mary who is sitting next to Nathan notices this.

Rodger finishes the Banana and throws the peel in the trash. Rodger then exits the scene.

"What was that?" Mary askses.

"What was what?" Nathan shrugged.

"I saw you looking at him."

"So?, I'm pretty sure Rodger swings for both teams"

Mary gets up, folds her arm and whispers into Nathan's ear, "Not if I get to him first"

Mary rolls her eyes and leaves the scene.

Vebec and Janette are in Janette's room sitting on Janette's bed.

"Vebec, I wanna know if something happen between the two of you" Janette asked.

"Nothing happen sweetie."

Vebec gets into Janette's face and the two of them kiss.

Josh on the intercom, "Attention contestants, meet me in the football stadium for your next challenge."

Everyone is now in the football stadium. Josh was wearing a white leotard and next to him was Sally.

Rodger runs up and to Sally. Rodger grabs Sally and twirls her around.

"I missed you so much babe" Rodger said.

"I missed you to."

Rodger and Sally kiss.

Josh clears his throat. "Sally! Get over here" Josh orders.

Rodger puts Sally on the ground and Rodger runs over to the rest of the contestants.

Rodger (CONF): My girlfriends back.

Nathan (CONF): Why is.

Mary (CONF): Is she.

Amber Kate (CONF): Back?

Everyone is now by the pool.

"Why didn't we meet here first?" Vebec asked.

"Don't question me" Josh yelled.

"Today challenge is called the Battle Challenge Olympics! For today's challenge you will be compete in 2 different Olympic sports, first the Swim of Awesome and the second challenge is a Ninja Sword Battle."

Dynamis (CONF): Dynamis signs, "Yes"

"Teams must send one player into the pool and swim to the end of the pool. But there's a catch. There are deadly electrical eels in the pool. So be careful."

"Take a few minutes to decide who's going to swim"

"Who should we send?" Evan asked.

"I think Rodger should do it." Mary suggested.

"Why me?" Rodger asked.

"Because, you would look awesome in a swim suit." Mary and Nathan both said.

"Jinx, you owe me a soda." Mary said.

Sally walks over to the Volcanic Eruptions and has blue goggles in her hand.

"Have you guys decided?" Sally asked.

"I'm gonna go" Rodger takes the goggles and straps them on his eyes.

The Oceanic Tides kept arguing.

"Ugh, why can't you go Brandon?" Janette shrugged.

"Because, I can't get my nails wet. I just got a manicure yesterday." Brandon said.

Janette rolls her eyes.

"I'll go, I think I'm a faster swimmer then Rodger."

Amber Kate walks over to Sally and takes the goggles. Amber Kate then pushes Sally into the pull and the eels come over and shock her to death.

Amber Kate and Rodger are in the pool in their swimsuits.

"Good luck, you're gonna need it."

"Naha, because I'm the one who's gonna win."

Thunder walks over to bench goes into Janette's bag and swaps his and Janette's iPads, he then walks back over to the group.

Janette walks over to the bench and turns her iPad on. She then notices she got a message and clicks on it. The video begins and it shows Vebec and Tristan making out.

Rodger and Amber Kate are both swimming.

Amber Kate is surrounded by a group a eels. While, Rodger is near the finish line.

Rodgers sees Amber Kate who is going to be shocked by eels and swims over to her and grabs her. Rodger then puts her down by the bench.

"Rodger, what are you doing?" Mary asked.

"I couldn't let her get shocked by a group of eels and not care." Rodger says.

"Thank you, Rodger" Amber Katie said thanking Rodger for saving her.

Mary: (CONF): Anorexic slut.

"Since Rodger got out of the pool to save Amber Kate, counts as him forfeiting. So the Oceanic Tides win the first round." Josh announced.

The Oceanic Tides cheer.

The Volcanic Eruptions glare at Rodger.

Everyone is now back outside in the football stadium.

"Okay, for the second part of the challenge it's called, the Sword of Doom. Teams must select one player to battle it out with Ninja swords, whoever knocks the swords out of the other player hands looses." Josh announced.

Dynamis hands his hands out.

"We choose Dynamis" Mary says.

Sally walks over to Dynamis and hands him a sword, but he declines. Dynamis walks over to his bag and takes out his sword.

"That's awesome" Evan commented.

"So, who are we gonna choose?" Alias said.

"We won't choose Amber Kate, because she might end up looking at Rodger and throw the challenge for him" Vebec shrugged.

"Eat dirt you **censored**."

"You should go babe" Vebec suggested bumping Janette's arm.

"Don't touch me." Janette said.

"But where dating." Vebec informed.

"When some cheats there not really dating anymore, are they?"

"What are you talking about?"

"I was the video of you and Tristan, you know where on a reality TV show. Everything we do is documented, filmed" Janette folds her arm.

"I'm sorry."

"Sorry, you broke my heart and embarrassed me on international TV."

"Guys, we have a challenge" Brandon said.

"I'll go" Jeanette said.

Janette walks over to Sally and grabs the sword.

Janette (CONF): Now that me and her are broken up, I can finally focus on the game.

Dynamis and Janette begin to duel. Their swords begin to clash creating sparks.

Dynamis begins jumping up and down. Flying into the air, while Janette just keeps thrusting the sword at Dynamis.

Rodger and Sally are on the bench talking.

Nathan walks over to the two of them.

"Rodger, can you please stand up?" Nathan asked.

"Okay" Rodger stands up. Nathan pulls in and kisses Rodger on the lips. Rodger pushes Nathan onto the ground.

"What the hell?"

Rodger wipes the kiss.

Mary and Amber Kate both walk over to the scene.

"What the hell?" Mary said folding her arms.

"He's mine" Amber Kate folded her arms.

"No he's mine" Nathan said getting off the ground and pushes Amber Kate.

Mary and Amber Kate both push Nathan and the three of them begin to fight. Punching, pulling and kicking eachother.

"This is fun" Nathan said.

"Rodger, I think we should break up" Sally said having tears in her eyes.

"Why?"

"Because, I think this relationship is moving too fast. Not only that where in a long distance relationship how is it going to work?"

"We can make it work, were Rodger and Sally"

Sally shakes her head and cried. Rodger begins to cry to.

Josh notices the three of them fighting.

"CATFIGHT" Josh yelled.

"What about the challenge?" Evan asked.

"New challenge, whoever wins this catfight wins the challenge for the team."

Mary stands up and punches the both of them and kicks the both of them in the face.

She then spits on the ground.

"Now what you **censoreds**" Mary said.

"The Volcanic Eruptions win! Oceanic Tides see you at the elimination ceremony, again."

Nathan notices Rodger on the couch.

"Rodger, I'm sorry." Nathan sits on the couch next to Rodger.

"No it's fine" Rodger said.

"I'm sorry I was acting like an immature little girl. It's just that since Brandon has been keeping me a secret for so long, that I've decide to look for someone new and I thought you would be that someone, but you're in love with Sally and I should respect that."

"You don't have to worry about that, me and Sally broke up."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"Wanna play Black Ops II?" Rodger asked.

"You know it, your ass is going down"

Rodger and Nathan both laugh.

All five of the Oceanic Tides where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had cookies on a plate right next to him.

"The votes are in. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Bus of Doom." Josh said.

"Cookies go to, Alias and Brandon"

Josh throws the cookies and the two of them catch them.

"Amber Kate"

Josh throws a cookie at Amber Kate and she catches it.

Vebec and Janette look at eachother.

"And the last cookie goes too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Vebec"

Vebec catches the cookie.

Steam comes out of Janette.

"I can't believe you **censored** **censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored censored" Janette screams.**

**Security comes and grabs Janette and throw her into the bus of doom.**

"What will happen next time on battle Challenge Royal?" Josh yells.

What did you guys think?


	7. Sing What You Can Find

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Amber Kate, Brandon, Alias, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell, Vebec, Thunder and Evan_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan, Emma, Tristan and Janette_

_**Debating Later:**__ Mika and Amber_

_**Chapters:**__ 7 out of 13_

Chapter 7 – "Sing What You Can Find"

Josh is on a stage, he a black tuxedo on.

"Last time on Battle Challenge Royal, it was a battle of the sports, when we did an Olympic challenge. Amber Kate, Mary and Nathan fought over Rodger and then the Oceanic Tides lost sending home Janette"

Josh clears his throat and begins to sing, "What will happen on Today's musical episode of Battle Challenge Royal"

A cameraman throws his shoe at Josh.

"Shut up" the cameraman says.

Vebec is on the couch crying.

Vebec (CONF): Janette, baby, I'm sorry. I was tempted. I didn't mean to cheat on you.

Vebec begins to cry some more.

Evan and Mary are seen playing Mario Kart on the Wii.

"You're an awesome play" Evan said.

"Yep, but you're going down." Mary replied.

The screen then shows that Mary run the race.

Mary cheers.

Mary and Evan high five eachother.

"Good game." Mary said bowing her head.

"Yeah"

Alias walks into Brandon's room with beer in her hand. "Who wants Scottish beer?" she said. Alias then sees Nathan and Brandon in the middle of having sex, and she screams.

Alias runs into her bathroom and throws up.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias (CONF): Ew, ew, ew, ew, ew.

Brushes her teeth.

Alias throws up.

Alias walks downstairs and is seen crying as she sits on the couch.

"What's wrong?" Mitchell asked, Mitchell was blushing and stuttering at the same time.

"I saw, Brandon and Nathan in the middle of having sex."

"Oh, wow."

"Yeah, I should have known that my boyfriend was gay."

Alias begins to cry.

"The signs where there" Alias said.

"So what are you gonna do?" Mitchell shrugged.

"I got to break up with him, of course." Alias said.

Mitchell (CONF): Thank you lord.

Mitchell looks up at celling.

Mitchell (CONF): Thank you.

Josh on the intercom, "Contestants meet outside by the stage for your next challenge"

Everyone is outside.

"Wow Josh you look cute" Mary winks.

"Thanks Mary" Josh blushes.

"Okay, so for today's challenge. Pick two contestants who you would like to sing, because it's a sing off."

Vebec raises her hand. "Me, me, me!"

"I guess we choose, Vebec" Brandon shrugs.

"I'll go" Evan said.

"We choose Evan, Josh"

"Okay, Vebec and Evan for the next hour I want you guys to prepare and get dress for completion."

Josh, Brayan, Emma and Ravi where sitting on a table.

Evan walks onto the stage, he has on a black tuxedo and has black dress shoes.

"Representing the Volcanic Eruptions we have Evan"

Evan then begins to sing into the microphone.

"I would like to sing Gangnam Style by Psy"

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Najeneun ttasaroun inganjeogin yeoja_

_Keopi hanjanui yeoyureul aneun pumgyeok inneun yeoja_

_Bami omyeon simjangi tteugeowojineun yeoja_

_Geureon banjeon inneun yeoja_

_Naneun sanai_

_Najeneun neomankeum ttasaroun geureon sanai_

_Keopi sikgido jeone wonsyat ttaerineun sanai_

_Bami omyeon simjangi teojyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo hey geurae baro neo hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Jeongsukhae boijiman nol ttaen noneun yeoja_

_Ittaeda sipeumyeon mukkeotdeon meori puneun yeoja_

_Garyeotjiman wenmanhan nochulboda yahan yeoja_

_Geureon gamgakjeogin yeoja_

_Naneun sanai_

_Jeomjanha boijiman nol ttaen noneun sanai_

_Ttaega doemyeon wanjeon michyeobeorineun sanai_

_Geunyukboda sasangi ultungbultunghan sanai_

_Geureon sanai_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Areumdawo sarangseureowo_

_Geurae neo, hey, geurae baro neo, hey_

_Jigeumbuteo gal dekkaji gabolkka_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Gangnam Style_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_

_Baby, baby_

_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_[ From: . ]_

_Ttwineun nom geu wie naneun nom_

_Baby, baby_

_Naneun mwol jom aneun nom_

_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_Eh, sexy lady_

_Op, op, op, op_

_Eh-eh-eh, eh-eh-eh_

_Oppa Gangnam Style_

_[English Translation:]_

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Gangnam style_

_A girl who is warm and humanle during the day_

_A classy girl who know how to enjoy the freedom of a cup of coffee_

_A girl whose heart gets hotter when night comes_

_A girl with that kind of twist_

_I'm a guy_

_A guy who is as warm as you during the day_

_A guy who one-shots his coffee before it even cools down_

_A guy whose heart bursts when night comes_

_That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_A girl who looks quiet but plays when she plays_

_A girl who puts her hair down when the right time comes_

_A girl who covers herself but is more sexy than a girl who bares it all_

_A sensible girl like that_

_I'm a guy_

_A guy who seems calm but plays when he plays_

_A guy who goes completely crazy when the right time comes_

_A guy who has bulging ideas rather than muscles_

_That kind of guy_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Beautiful, loveable_

_Yes you, hey, yes you, hey_

_Now let's go until the end_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style, Gangnam style_

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_

_I'm a man who knows a thing or two_

_On top of the running man is the flying man, baby baby_

_I'm a man who knows a thing or two_

_You know what I'm saying_

_Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady, Oppa is Gangnam style_

_Eh- Sexy Lady oh oh oh oh_

Everyone begins to clap.

"For a dwarf, you sure can sing." Emma puts a sign that says 9.8 in the air.

"For a dwarf, you sure can sing." Brayan puts a sign that says 11.8 in the air.

"I need to book you for a party, because you're an amazing singer" Ravi puts a sign that says 10.8 in the air.

"You did a great job man." Josh said.

Evan leaves the stage and the Volcanic Eruptions hug him.

"Next up we have Vebec representing the Oceanic Tides"

Vebec walks onto the stage.

Vebec was wearing an all-white dress.

"I will be singing Call Me Maybe by Carly Rae Jepson"

_threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss_

_I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad (bad, bad)_

_Vebec begins to cry messing the song up_

_It's hard to look right_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe!_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe!_

Vebec runs off the stage crying.

Josh gets up, "Volcanic Eruptions win!"

The Volcanic Eruptions cheer.

"Oceanic Tides you know the drill"

Everyone looks at Vebec.

All four of the Oceanic Tides where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had cookies on a plate right next to him.

"The votes are in. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Bus of Doom." Josh said.

"Cookies go to, Amber Kate and Alias"

Brandon and Vebec look at eachother.

"And the last cookie goes too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Brandon"

Brandon catches the cookie and eats it.

"I'm gonna miss you guys, Alias and Amber Kate kick Brandon's butt for me." Vebec said

Vebec walks on the Suspension of Shame and she walks into the Bus Of Doom.

"What will happen next time on Battle Challenge Royal!"

What did you guys think?


	8. The Alias Files

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Amber Kate, Brandon, Alias, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell, Thunder and Evan_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan, Emma, Tristan, Janette and Vebec_

_**Debating Later:**__ Mika and Amber_

_**Chapters:**__ 8 out of 13_

Chapter 8 – "The Alias Files"

Josh is outside in front of the school.

"Last time on Battle Challenge Royal, a singing completion caused Vebec to cry. Alias saw Nathan and Brandon in the middle of having sex and the Volcanic Eruptions won again. The Oceanic Tides ended up sending home crybaby Vebec. What will happen in today's alien hunt episode of Battle Challenge Royal!"

Alias is outside jogging. As she jogs she sees a boy an African American guy who was wearing all black talking to a causing girl who was wearing a green tank top and blue shorts arguing.

"Shut up!" The girl said.

"Me and him where just friends" The guy said.

"You cheated on me with a guy, you fucking fag."

The camera zooms into Alias face.

"Get that **censored** camera out my face" Alias yelled putting the middle finer up and walking away.

Alias walks by the pool and sees Amber Kate and Mary in there bikini's sitting on beach chairs.

"Can I ask you two a question?" Alias asked.

Mary asked, "What is it?"

Amber Kate says, "I hope it isn't stupid"

"I saw Brandon and Nathan having sex." Alias revealed.

"Wow" Amber Kate said.

"Back in England, I had a gay ex-boyfriend" Mary said.

"Me to" Amber Kate she and Mary high five eachother.

"And I haven't broken up with him yet."

Mary and Amber Kate look at eachother, both raising an eye brow. They then turn there attention to Alias.

"What should I do?" Alias asked.

"Makeover" Mary said turning to Amber Kate.

"You know it!" Amber Kate replied.

Mary, Amber Kate and Alias are now inside Alias' room looking into her bedroom mirror.

Alias know has blond hair, booty shorts and a white half cut shirt.

"The new Alias" Amber Katie said.

"Yeah" Mary replied.

"You know what, Amber Kate, we should go to a club." Mary suggested.

"Yeah, we can show off this new Alias." Amber Kate said.

"Okay, let's go."

Amber Kate, Alias and Mary walk out of the room and walk down stairs.

"Where you ladies going?" Thunder asked.

"Where going out tonight, you guys wanna come?" Mary asked.

Brandon says, "We would love too."

Alias replies, "Were going to a straight club. Faggots aren't welcome."

Alias walks away.

Later that night, The ten contestants are in a night club.

Alias is seen groping on a guy who has a bearded.

Nathan, Rodger and Mitchell are at the bar, but Mitchell keeps looking back at Alias, who is now twirking on the guy.

Nathan says, "Go talk to her"

"I can't talk to her, she with that guy." Mitchell shrugged.

Nathan and Rodger raise their eye brows.

"Okay, okay" Mitchell goes over and walks over to Alias who is making out with the guy.

The guy then moves his hands over to Alias' butt.

Mitchell clears her throat, "Alias, hey"

Alias and the guy stop making out and they look at Mitchell.

"What do you want?" Alias said.

"I was wondering, if you would like to ditch this place and go get something to eat" Mitchell suggested.

Alias looks at the guy and they both laugh.

"I'm busy, go back over there and go hang out with your little friends" Alias laughs.

Alias and the guy continue to make out.

Amber Kate and Mary are seen checking out guy and Thunder sits next to Amber Kate.

Thunder grabs Amber Kate's left arm and kisses it.

"Are you an angel because it looks like you've just fallen out of haven" Thunder said.

Amber Kate rolls her eyes.

She grabs her drink and throws it in Thunder's face.

Mitchell walks over and taps Amber Kate.

Amber Kate and Mary turned around.

"Leave us alone, you see I'm talking to the ladies." Thunder says.

"You where boring us." Mary says.

Mary and Amber Kate laugh.

"Listen, what did you guys do to her?" Mitchell yells.

"Did with who?" Mary says.

"Alias. You two turned her into you." Mitchell continues to yells.

Amber Kate and Mary get into Mitchell's face.

"We just turned Alias, into her true self" Mary says.

"That is the true Alias.. She just kept it bottled up inside." Amber Kate folds her arms.

"That isn't the Alias that I fell in love with." Mitchell says.

Mitchell walks away.

Alias is in her bed, she then turns around and sees that the guy is gone.

"I wonder where he went. He probably went to work or something"

Alias grabs her phone off the dresser and sees that no one called her except Brayan.

Alias (CONF): I lost my virginity last night and it was awesome, he truly was the guy of my dreams.

Nathan and Brandon are on the couch watching tv.

Brandon said, "Okay so this is Manny Santos, she's my favorite character. At first she's this sweet but in season three she turns into a complete slut"

Nathan looks over at Brandon who keeps talking about the show.

"You really like Degrassi, do you?" Nathan asked.

"Yes, Degrassi is my favorite show"

Brandon puts his hand on Nathan's hand and they both smile.

"So the feelings I have about guys are true, so I guess I am gay. I've thought about since I was younger, I had the biggest crush on Kevin Hart." Brandon said.

"You had a crush on Kevin Hart" Nathan laughed.

"Shut up, he's cute in a weird way."

Nathan and Brandon look at eachother and smile.

Brandon and Nathan kiss.

Brandon breaks the kiss, "Nathan, I love you"

Nathan replies, "I love you too"

Brandon and Nathan go back and kiss eachother.

Evan is in his and Dynamis' room and hears Amber Kate scream his name.

Evan walks into Amber Kate's room.

"Where are you?" Evan asked.

"I'm in the bathroom."

Evan walks into the bathroom and notices Amber Kate's wet blonde hair.

"Grab the hairdryer for me."

"You called me all the way in here to grab the hairdryer for you."

"Uh, yeah. I got my nails done yesterday so I can't them dirty. You know how many germs a hairdryer has."

Evan rolls his eyes and grabs the hairdryer for her. She picks up the hairdryer.

"You're not gonna say thank you?"

"I don't say thank you." Amber Kate says turning on the hairdryer.

Josh on the intercom, "Everyone report to the forest now for your next challenge"

All ten contestants and Josh are in the forest.

"There have been reports of extraterrestrials in this forest" Josh says.

"Aliens?" Evan yelps. Evan begins jumping up and down like a fangirl.

"Yes, whoever catches the alien wins."

"Okay!" Mary says.

Thunder raises his hand.

"Yes, Thunder"

"What exactly do we catch the alien with?"

"With your bare hands, idiot" Evan mumbles.

"Glad you reminded me Thunder, you need to catch him with these net." Josh throws the two nets. Dynamis catches one of the nets while Brandon catches another one.

"Haha, shorite, told we needed something to catch this thing with." Thunder said.

Evan rolls his eyes. "Whatever"

Josh blows his whistle. "Go!"

The Volcanic Eruptions are in the forest walking around.

Evan licks his pinkie and holds it into the air. "I think its west"

"How would you know that shortie" Thunder commented.

"I am the leader of the Ghost Busters club and have seen every movie of Paranormal Activity" Evan said.

"You know those movies are fake right?" Mary pointed.

"THOSE MOVIES ARE NOT FAKE" Evan screams.

Evan begins breathing heavily.

"Okay" Rodger said.

"Yeah man" Thunder said.

Rodger signs, "It's alright"

Mitchell holds up a thumb.

Nathan shrugs.

"Okay, we have an understanding let's go find an alien." Evan orders.

"Yes master Evan" Thunder says rolling his eyes.

Amber Kate, Brandon and Alias are running from a bear. The three of them screaming, the three of them then hide behind a tree.

"Brandon, why would you suggest going into a cave where a bear is?" Alias says.

"I don't know Alias; I thought an Alien would love to hang out in an cave." Brandon says.

"You think need to learn how to think before you talk."

"You know what Alias, you've become such a slut. Because deep down, you're looking for a guy who can replace your dead father and it took Mary and Amber Kate's makeover to make you release your true slutty self."

Alias spits on Brandon. She then punches him in the face making in fall on the ground. Brandon gets back up and punches Alias back in the face, Alias then kicks Brandon in the groin and he falls onto the ground.

"Don't mess with Scottish people bitch." Alias yells.

"Come on, bitch" Alias orders.

Amber Kate follows Alias and the two of them continue to look for the Alien.

The Volcanic Eruptions are by a lake and they seen a green thing that is drinking water from the lake.

"Is that it?" Thunder asks.

"No Thunder it's a dog." Mary says, rolling her eyes.

"Green dogs exist?" Thunder asks.

Nathan facepalms.

Rodger looks at Dynamis.

"I thought people send their kids to private school to become smart?" Rodger asked Dynamis.

Dynamis shrugs and begins to sign, "Private school kids are the worst"

"Ain't that the truth?" Nathan says.

"I went to private school and I turned out great" Mary says folding her arms.

Rodger looks at the camera, "They don't always turn out good America. Don't send your kids to private school or they'll turn out like Mary? So you want your kids to turn out like Mary? Okay then, Don't send your kids to private school"

The Alien vanishes.

"See you guys talking made the Alien disappear." Evan said stomping the ground.

Thunder whispers into Evan's ear "Nerd"

Rodger laughs.

Evan says, "I heard that"

"Leave Evan alone, so what if he's a nerd. And you know what Thunder, your into computer tech, how do you have the right to talk about Evan here, when you're into the same stuff he is" Mary snaps.

"Thanks" Evan blushes.

"You're welcome" Mary shrugs.

Mary (CONF): Merge is coming up soon and if I get Evan on my side, he can join me in my alliance with Rodger. And then I can get rid of Evan than Rodger and then trick people all the way until I make it to the final four."

The Oceanic Tides are still arguing while walking in the forest.

"You know what Alias, that Scottish beer you had is gross" Brandon said folding his arms.

"How dare you say something bad about my hometown?" Alias said.

"Yeah, you're from Scotland, a place where no one lives"

"Would you guys just shut the **censored** up" Amber Kate yells.

"God you two are annoying" Amber Kate said rolling her eyes.

The Volcanic Eruptions are seen watching the Alien who was sucking sap from the Oak Tree.

Evan tip toes and throws the net at the alien and reels it in.

"We caught it. We caught it!"

The Oceanic Tides and Volcanic Eruptions are with Josh now.

Josh inspects the alien.

"Yes, this is the real legit Alien, looks like the Volcanic Eruptions win. You guys get to go to a spa for the next three days." Josh announces.

The seven of them cheer and they begin to chant Evan's name, except for Dynamis who just cheers.

"Oceanic Tides"

"We know, we know." Amber Kate said.

All three of the Oceanic Tides where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had cookies on a plate right next to him.

"The votes are in. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Bus of Doom." Josh said.

"Cookies go to, Amber Kate"

Josh throws the cookies and she catches it.

Brandon and Alias look at eachother

"And the last cookie goes too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Brandon"

Brandon catches the cookie.

"I thought we were voting out Brandon?" Alias said.

"Oops, sorry. Must have forgot" Amber Kate said eating the cookie.

Alias is walking down the Suspension of Shame.

"Alias wait" Mitchell said running towards Alias.

"I'm supposed to be going home."

"I know but, there's something I need to tell you. Alias, I like you. I don't care about the fact that your Scottish, but this new look isn't you. I like the real you, not the slutty you the real you. And I kind hoped we lost are virginities together."

Alias kiss Mitchell and he kisses back, the two of their tongues dances in eachothers mouth.

The security comes and grabs Alias and pushes her into the bus of doom.

"Sorry bro" Josh says punching Mitchell in the arm.

"What will happen next time in on Battle Challenge Royal!"

Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! By PM or the comments


	9. Oceanic Tide Has Two

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Amber Kate, Brandon, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell, Thunder and Evan_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan, Emma, Tristan, Janette, Vebec and Alias_

_**Debating Later:**__ Mika and Amber_

_**Chapters:**__ 9 out of 13_

Chapter 9 – "Oceanic Tide Has 2"

Josh is on a motorcycle, "Last time on Battle Challenge Royal, the two teams went out for drinks and Mary and Amber Kate gave Alias an makeover, Mitchell revealed his feelings and in the Alien Hunt Challenge, Evan ended up catching the Alien and the Volcanic Eruptions won. You already know that for the 2,000th time the Oceanic Tides lost and they sent Alias home packing, what will happen in today's shocking episode of Battle Challenge Royal!"

Evan has a plate in his hand gives it to Amber Kate who is in her bed.

"Here you, Sunnyside eggs and a golden hash brown not too hot and not two cold and some sunny D."

Evan sits the plate on Amber Kate's bed. Amber Kate takes the fork and bites into the eggs.

Amber Kate spits the eggs out and poor's the Sunny D in Evan's face.

"Go remake me breakfast this time I want some peanut butter poptarts that are in the over for two seconds."

"Yes Amber Kate"

"Oh and go to the store and pick up some flowers, it smells like must in here"

Evan walks out the room.

Brandon knocks on Mitchell's door and seems him doing homework.

"Need any help?" Brandon asked.

Mitchell just looks at Brandon.

Brandon sits on Mitchell's bed.

Brandon said, "I'll help you. I graduate from Harvard with a 5.9 GPA. I'm considered a science prodigy."

Brandon gets off the bed and looks at Mitchell's homework.

"So you're taking science, let me help you."

Brandon said, "I'll help you. I graduate from Harvard with a 5.9 GPA. I'm considered a science prodigy."

Mitchell (CONF): Wow, Brandon has change. Is he taking drugs? Because he really has changed.

Brandon (CONF): Something about today is different. You know what for about this game me and Nathan should quit and go get married by the church.

Mitchell is in his room in bed. Nathan and Rodger nock on the door.

"Come in" Rodger says.

Nathan and Rodger walk into the room and they sit on the bed.

"Get up" Rodger ordered.

"Why? It's useless to get up, the world is emotionless." Mitchell said.

"Emotionless? You have no reason to be upset like this, she wasn't even your girlfriend" Nathan responded.

"But we kissed."

"Just because you kissed her doesn't mean she's your girlfriend." Rodger shrugs.

"Yeah huh" Mitchell.

"Nah" Rodger shrugged.

"Nope" Nathan cringed.

"Yeah huh" Mitchell.

"Nah" Rodger shrugged.

"Nope" Nathan cringed.

"Yeah huh" Mitchell.

"Nah" Rodger shrugged.

"Nope" Nathan cringed.

"Yeah huh" Mitchell.

"Nah" Rodger shrugged.

"Nope" Nathan cringed.

"Yeah huh" Mitchell.

"Nah" Rodger shrugged.

"Nope" Nathan cringed.

"Yeah huh" Mitchell.

"Nah" Rodger shrugged.

"Nope" Nathan cringed.

"Fine" Mitchell says rolling his eyes.

"Why are you watching the Notebook?" Nathan asks.

"It's a good movie" Rodger and Mitchell both say and they fist bump eachother.

"You guys are such girls"

Mary is outside going for a jog in the forest when she notices a tiki like thing.

"Is that an immunity idol?"

Mary picks the thing up

"You know how much power I will have in the game with this."  
Mary begins to laugh evilly.

Amber Kate standing up by the stairs with her arms folded up.

"Evan!" Amber Kate yelled.

Evan comes running down the stairs.

"Yo"

"Evan, I need you to carry me up the stairs, because I don't feel like walking up the stairs." Amber Kate says.

"No!" Evan said.

"Did you just say no? To me?"

"I was wondering if we can just be alliance buddies, I don't have to do everything for you" Evan says.

Evan walks into the kitchen

Evan (CONF): It feels great, standing up for myself.

Amber Kate (CONF): No one tells Amber Kate no, that **censored censored censored** **censored censored censored censored censored censored** **censored censored**.

Josh on the intercom, "Meet me in the forest because it's challenge time"

The two teams are near Josh who is on his motorcycle.

"Okay, for Today's challenge it will be dubbed Bike Goes Boom Boom, teams must build a bike and select one player to ride the bike, the person who cross the finish line in the bike challenge wins."

"This sounds like my kinda of challenge" Mary says.

The Volcanic Eruptions are by the lake and their bike seems like it kind of ready.

"Let's test thing out, I have a pink motorcycle at home" Mary says.

"Let me go!" Evan ordered.

"Why?" Thunder shrugged.

"Amber Kate said, that the two of us should race during the challenge." Evan said.

"It you don't think there's nothing behind that" Nathan shrugs.

"Amber Kate is a nice girl when you get to know her."

The other six members laugh at Evan's comment.

"Did you just say Amber Kate was nice?" Mary laughed

"You've got jokes shortie" Thunder says padding Evan on the back.

Brandon and Amber Kate are in the middle of the forest in the afternoon.

Brandon and Amber Kate both look at their bike.

"Are bike is ready." Brandon said.

"And I've even added a scent of honey to make the bike smell good." Brandon said gloating about the work he's done on their bike.

"Were finally gonna win a challenge" Amber Kate cheered.

Amber Kate looks at Brandon who has a smile on his face.

"Why the change?" Amber Kate asked.

Brandon says, "Oh, because I can finally be me. I'm gay and I don't want to hide it in any longer."

Amber Kate, "So I can change too?"

Brandon says, "Yes, you can"

Amber Kate (CONF): Yeah right.

Amber Kate says, "I'm gonna go pick some berry's I'll be right back."

Amber Kate leaves.

Brandon is now on the motorcycle.

Brandon the notices a group of bee and a bear chasing after him.

Amber Kate (CONF): Why do you think I put honey scented perfume on the bike.

Everyone is gathering together by the beach as an ambulance takes Brandon away.

Amber Kate and Evan where both wearing a leathered jacket.

"Wow, I can't believe Brandon is injured like that." Mitchell said.

"Okay, Amber Kate it seems like you're the only one from the Oceanic Tides left." Josh says.

"Alright so when can we begin this race." Amber Kate asked who was on her motorcycle.

"Yeah" Evan said who was also on his motorcycle.

"On your mark, get, set go." Josh orders as he blows the whistle.

Evan and Amber Kate are both gone.

As Evan is riding his motorcycle a black point sharp thing falls out of his pocket. Amber Kate's motorcycle then runs over the sharp object and her tire is now flat.

Josh the other contestant's notices this.

"Evan, you're out of the game" Josh orders.

"What?" Evan said shrugging.

"That's not fair" Rodger comments.

"Uh, Evan planted a tick to make Amber Kate's motorcycle tire go flat, that's cheating. That's grounds for disqualification" Josh points out.

"Amber Kate, please explain this too him." Evan asked.

Amber Kate just shrugs.

"Should've not planted the tick." Amber Kate shrugs.

"I thought you were my friend Amber Kate"

"Where not here to make friends, or be in relationships were here to win the trillion" Amber Kate said folding her arms.

"That stuff everyone says about you is true; how you're a two face back stabbing lying little."

Evan puts up both middle fingers.

"**Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored"**

Everyone has their eyes wide open.

"**Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored"**

"And you know what I defended you but turns out you're a lying little **Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored, Censored"**

Evan is now walking into the bus of doom.

Back at in the forest the remaining seven are waiting to finally begin the challenge.

Mary was now in a pink leather jacket on a motorcycle while Amber Kate is in the save black leather jacket from before. Both of them had pink helmets on.

"Now we can finally finish the challenge. The right way, now begin" Josh says and he then blows a whistle.

Amber Kate and Mary begin riding

…..

…..

…..

…..

….

…..

…..

….

….

…

….

…

…..

…..

…..

Mary crosses the finish line, and she takes off her helmet.

Amber Kate finally finishes it and she takes off her helmet.

"The Volcanic Eruptions win" Josh orders.

The six of them all cheer.

"Glad, this is reward challenge since we already had two eliminations today" Amber Kate says.

Josh begins to laugh.

"Amber Kate you lost the challenge and you're the only one left on your team. Sorry, sweetie it's time for you to take the Suspension of Shame and go in the Bus of Doom" Josh said.

"What" Amber Kate said.

"My name is Amber Kate O'Brian, my dad is an lawyer, I get everything I want. I can daddy and have him sue this show"

"Come get her" Josh says into the walkie-talkie

Two men come and get Amber Kate and they shoot her. The medicine puts her to sleep and they take her away.

"Mary, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mitchell and Thunder that is your Battle Challenge Final Six, What will happen on the next exciting episode of Battle Challenge Royal!"

Tell me what you guys thought of this chapter! By PM or the comments


	10. Brought to You By The Letter Merge

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Nathan, Rodger, Dynamis, Mika, Amber, Tristan, Mitchell and Thunder_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan, Emma, Tristan, Janette, Vebec, Alias, Brandon, Evan and Amber Kate_

_**Chapters:**__ 10 out of 13_

Chapter 10 – "This Episode is Brought to You by the Letter Merge"

Josh is standing in front of the school.

"Last time on Battle Challenge Royal! The Oceanic Tides lost all of them members, when Brandon was seriously injured and Amber Kate was forced out, while Evan was disqualified from the competition. What will happen on today's episode of Battle Challenge Royal"

Nathan and Dynamis is sitting on the couch eating ice cream.

"I can't believe Brandon is gone, Dynamis. It's so sad."

Dynamis shrugs.

"I mean" Nathan scoops ice cream into his mouth.

"I fell in love on National Television." Nathan said, who had a mouthful of ice cream.

"When we were together, it was magical. You know Dynamis; have you ever fell in love with someone before?"

Dynamis puts his hand on his chin and begins to think about something.

_It's the middle of the night in a big city and Dynamis is walking. He turns his head to right and sees a pair of numbchucks in the display window._

Back to the present ending Dynamis' flashback.

Dynamis shakes his head.

"Any who, I was happy when he broke up with that ungrateful bitch Alias, who thinks she's all that in a bag of chips. You know something her Scottish bear was gross."

Dynamis (CONF:) –

_Dynamis just shrugs_

Mary walks into the living room, she goes into the refrigerator and notices something missing.

"Who in the hell ate my scones?" Mary yelled.

"Oh, Thunder ate them." Nathan said.

Dynamis shrugs.

"When did he eat them?"

"About twenty minutes ago."

Mary takes Nathan's ice cream.

"Hey!"

Mary is about to leave but she comes back and takes his spoon.

"What the **censored**."

Mary knocks on Thunder's door, she was wearing a bikini.

Thunder opens up the door and he looks up and down Mary's body.

"Hey baby." Mary said.

"Hey?"

Mary kisses Thunder and dumps the ice cream on the floor.

Thunder takes his shirt off.

Rodger, Mitchell and Dynamis are outside getting ready to play tennis.

"Dynamis, you sure you don't want someone else to join us. Two against one isn't fair" Rodger was concerned.

Dynamis just shrugs.

_Fifteen minutes later._

Mitchell and Rodger are on the floor breathing heavy, while Dynamis is outside drinking wine with an intern who was Caucasian, had brown hair, blue eyes. And was wearing a pink dress with pink and white tennis shoes.

"Oh, Dynamis your like so amazing" the girl said.

Dynamis signs "Yes I am"

Dynamis and the girl kiss, him thrusting his tongue in her mouth and she doing the same thing. They throw the wine and it hits Mitchell and Rodger and the glass breaks.

"You guys are gonna have sex, on the tennis court, really?" Mitchell asked.

Dynamis shrugs.

"This kid got game" Rodger said.

"Tell me about it" Mitchell replied.

Rodger (CONF): Dynamis needs to right about book, about how to pick up chicks, because he's got game.

Thunder and Mary are in the bed under the covers.

"Your amazing" Thunder said.

"I know I am." Mary said in her British voice.

Mary and Thunder kiss.

Mary gets out the bed; she puts on her pink bra and her pink panties.

"I got to go." Mary said.

"Where?"

"Oh, um." Mary said trying to come up with an excuse.

"I gotta wash the dishes, yeah, I got to go wash the dishes." Mary stuttered.

"So are we boyfriend and girlfriend?" Thunder asked.

Mary rushes out of the room.

Mary (CONF): Thunder is apart of my plan. See if I can have whip Thunder. I can make Rodger jealous, I mean. Get Thunder eliminated.

Mary notices the Cameraman looking at her

Mary (CONF): What are you staring at?

Cameraman: You're hot.

The camera man stuttered said, while drooling.

Mary gets out of the chair and punches him in the face.

The camera goes out.

"Final six meet me in room 215, for your next challenge. Also no more teams because this is the merge baby" Josh said on the intercom.

The final six where in the classroom and they notice it look like they were in a game show like room.

"Oh, my, god a quiz!" Thunder said jumping up and down.

"I'm not good at quiz's" Mary flirted twirling her hair.

Mitchell, Thunder and Josh blushed.

Josh walks to Mary and whispers in his hear in a sexy way.

"I am good at other things" Mary whispered.

Mary walks back to the group.

Josh blushes and stutters, "We have two fan girls joining in the competition"

Rodger says, "Really?"

Mary says, "Oh really."

Mary (CONF): Why? I was supposed to flirt my way to the final two. Maybe I can trick one of these new girls.

Josh says, "First we have Mika"

A black girl with black hair and brown eyes walked into the classroom She had black glasses, a blue dress and white dress and was wearing flip flops.

Mika says, "Bonjor bitches"

Mary asks, "You're from England too?"

"Yep, I'm from wales. Where are you from?"

"I'm from wales too."

Marry and Mika high five eachother.

Josh says, "Our next contestant is Amber"

A white girl who had blue eyes and red hair walked into the classroom. She had freckles and was wearing a blue jean jacket and blue jean kapries along with pink high tops. She had a bag of Cheetos in her hand and a red and white hat that is turned sideways. She had a bag of Cheetos in her hand.

Amber says, "What it do shortie"

Amber walks over to the group and winks at Dynamis.

Mika: (CONF): I've done my research and have watched every episode of Battle Challenge so far, the real threat here is Mary, if become friends with her I can get her eliminated.

Amber: (CONF):

Amber is playing a game on her psp.

Amber (CONF): I'm playing a game wait.

Amber cheers.

Amber (CONF): Score!

Josh says, "And we have someone returning!"

Rodger says, "Is it Sally?"

Mary says, "Hello no."

Nathan says, "Brandon"

Mitchell (CONF): I hope it's Alias.

Josh, "Come out."

As the person walks in everyone has their mouth wide open.

"Why is he here?"

Josh, "Welcome back to the game Tristan"

"It's great to be back on battle Challenge, Josh" Tristan shrugs.

Tristan glares at Mary.

"Josh, for today's challenge where doing a quiz show, hosting by the one and only Vebec."

Vebec walks into the room and is behind the host podium.

"Anyone ready for Quiz's" Vebec asked.

Dynamis shrugs.

Tristan (CONF): Josh asked me to come back so I can create drama, how should I create Drama. Maybe I can pull pranks or cook a pretty disgusting food.

Everyone is now behind their own podiums.

"If you get the wrong answer you get shocked, also the person gets the most wrong is automatically eliminated from the game, no Bus of Doom or Suspension of Shame" Josh announces.

"For your first question, who was the first president of the United States?" Vebec asked

Nathan buzzes the buzzer.

"Yes, Nathan."

"Is it Brandon Baxter?"

Nathan is shocked.

Tristan whispers into Mary's ear, "Rodger's pretty jealous of you and Thunder."

"Really? Like I care." Mary asks.

"Thunder, if you get every answer wrong, that means you can get eliminated and then I can quit, and we can spend the rest of our life together"

"Really?"

Thunder (CONF): Forget creating drama, I'm in love.

Mitchell buzzes, "George Washington"

Lights ring.

"One point for Mitchell."

"Next question, what is the fastest internet browser?" Vebec asks.

Nathan rings the buzzer.

"Yes?"

"Brandon Baxter" Nathan cries.

Nathan is shocked.

Thunder buzzes the buzzer.

"Is it Safari"

Thunder is shocked.

Rodger buzzes the buzzer.

"Is Google Chrome?"

The lights go off for Rodger.

One point for Rodger.

"Look at Rodger's face he is like totally jealous." Tristan whsipers

Mary goes down and unzips Thunder pants.

Several minutes later.

Rodger's scoreboard says: 15 right. 1 wrong

Mitchell's scoreboard says: 50 right. 1 wrong

Mika's scoreboard says: 2 right. 3 wrong

Amber's scoreboard says: 14 right. 5 wrong

Thunder's scoreboard says: 0 right. 121 wrong

Dynamis's scoreboard says: 20 right. 1 wrong

Nathan's scoreboard says: 0 right. 121 wrong

Tristan's scoreboard says: 20 right. 1 wrong

Rodger's scoreboard says: 22 right. 1 wrong

Mary's scoreboard says: 0 right. 0 wrong

Vebec last one, "Who is the love of Mitchell's life"

Mitchell buzzes the buzzer.

"Alias"

Lights go off for Mitchell and confetti comes out too.

"Mitchell wins!" Vebec says.

"What do I win?" Mitchell asks.

"You win this new smart car." Vebec asks.

Mitchell cheers.

"Thunder and Nathan, elimination time." Josh says.

"Wait, why?" Thunder asked.

"I can be with Brandon." Nathan runs out of the room.

"But, I though you said the person who looses the most." Thunder asks.

"Yep, you and Nathan both tied up, bye" Josh says.

"I though you where quitting with me?" Thunder asks.

Mary shrugs.

Josh yells "Security" into an earpiece.

Two security gaurs come and take Thunder away.

"See you guys at the elimination ceremony tonight." Josh says.

Josh walks away so did everyone else, except for Mary and Rodger.

Mary kisses Rodger.

Rodger pushes away.

"What in the hell was that for?" Rodger asks.

"Tristan told me you like me to."

"Mary, you're a great girl."

Mary begins to get teary eye and runs away.

Tristan: (CONF): Now that I'm back I hope I can show off my cooking skills.

All seven of the contestants where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had cookies on a plate right next to him.

"The votes are in. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Bus of Doom." Josh said.

"Cookies go to, Mary, Rodger, Dynamis, Amber, Mika and Mitchell cookies for the all of ya"

Josh throws the cookies and they all catch them.

"What? What? But I just came back" Tristan says.

The security guards come and take Tristan away and they throw him into the bus.

Mary is crying into the pillow.

Rodger (CONF): I wonder how long Mary had feelings for me? Did I lead her on? I have all these questions.

Amber and Dynamis are playing video games.

Amber says, "In your face, sucker!"

Dynamis laughs.

Amber (CONF): I think I have a crush.

"What will happen next time on Battle Challenge Royal?" Josh yells.


	11. Mika Falls

_**Remaining Contestants:**__ Mary, Rodger, Dynamis, Mika, Amber and Mitchell_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan, Emma, Tristan, Janette, Vebec, Alias, Brandon, Evan, Amber Kate, Nathan, Thunder and Tristan (AGAIN)_

_**Chapters:**__ 11 out of 13_

Chapter 11 – "Mika Falls"

All six contestants are on the ground sleep in the middle of the night. Mary ends up waking up.

"Where are we" Mary asks.

The other five contestants wake up too.

"Hello, final six, your challenge for tonight is to make your way back to campus. The winner will win 500 dollars." Josh said on a walk talkie near Dynamis.

Mika and Mary are walking in the forest. Mary then trips over something and falls.

"Girl, stop being so clumsy"

"I'm not clumsy, I just tripped over something"

Mary gets back up.

Dynamis is running and a bear is chasing after him

Mitchell and Rodger are walking and they see a deer that is hurt.

"We should help it" Mitchell suggested.

Rodger begins to shake.

"Maybe we should kill it"

"What?"

"I'm gonna kill it"

Rodger takes out a pocket knife.

Mitchell punches Rodger in the face.

"I'm gonna kill you" Rodger announces.

Rodger and Mitchell then hear a chainsaw. A man who was all black appeared. He then began chasing Rodger and Mitchell. But all Rodger and Mitchell did was run.

Rodger and Mitchell are now behind a tree hiding.

Roger (CONF): There is a killer in the forest.

Rodger begins to shake.

Rodger walks up to the man.

"Hi, My name is Rodger Raging" Rodger said greeting the man.

Mitchell grabs Rodger and the two of them begin running.

Dynamis then sees Jay and Liza in the forest who were setting up something.

"If it isn't the ninja boy" Jay said.

Jay and Dynamis look at eachother.

Liza rolls her eyes.

"Where supposed to be setting up this trap for the contestants, not engaging in a conversation with them." Liza points out.

"Sweetie, man are dueling." Jay says.

Jay jumps into the air and getting ready to kick Dynamis.

But Dynamis grabs Jay's foot swings around and throw him up into the sky.

"Jay screams.

"I hope that knocks some sense into him" Liza shrugs.

Mika and Mary are walking and Mary trips and she is then shocked.

"It work, it work" Evan said coming out of the bushes.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mary asked.

"Josh, asked some of us old contestants to set up traps for you guys, and I see it worked." Evan gloated.

Mary punches Evan in the face knocking him out.

A few minutes later as the girls are walking they see the same man.

Mary and Mika both scream and they run from the man.

Mary and Mika are now behind a tree and Mika begins breathing heavy.

The man cuts the tree down and the two of them run.

It begins to rain. The two of them then hide in a nearby cave and they notice Rodger and Mitchell.

"Did you guys see that Guy?" Mitchell asked.

"Yes, we did." Mary replied.

"Oh my god, this must be apart of Josh's sick joke" Rodger says.

Rodger takes out his phone and begins to type in something.

"According to this Max Maxstine was a guy who killed 19,000 people at Royal College. He disappeared before he could go to jail and no one knows where he is at. But some people have reported seeing a man dressed in all black in the Royal Forest" Rodger reported.

"Where gonna die, where gonna die, where gonna die." Mary panics.

Mika slaps Mary.

"Pull yourself together, where not gonna die. I have a plan"

Dynamis is seen walking in the forest by himself and notices Amber sitting near a tree playing a video game.

"Oh hi Dynamis, I'm just over here playing this video game, minding my own business" Amber gets up.

Amber notices something.

"Hey, the finish lines, right over there." Amber and Dynamis run over to the finish line crossing it.

"Amber, you win!" Josh yells.

Amber cheers.

The killer walks into the cave an Rodger throws a huge rock at him.

"Yes!" Mika shouts.

"Mary, for being such a great friend, I wanna give you something. I wanna give you this gold plaid Pokemon card." Mika says.

Mika gives Mary the card.

"It's worth over 6.8 trillion dollars." Mika winks.

Rodger begins to shake.

"I'm gonna kill all three of you" Rodger grabs the chainsaw.

The three of them run.

The them of them cross the finish line.

Rodger shakes and outs the chainsaw down.

"Sorry" Rodger says.

"See you guys at the Elimination ceremony tonight" Josh says.

Mary is in the kitchen.

"Rodger, do you wanna be my girlfriend?" Mary asks.

"You do know that I'm in love with Sally right?"

"But you flirted with me."

"Listen Mary, you're gonna find a great guy someday."

Mary leaves out the kitchen.

Rodger facepalms.

The remaining six contestants where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had cookies on a plate right next to him.

"The votes are in. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Bus of Doom." Josh said.

"Cookies go to, Amber and Dynamis"

Josh throws the cookies and they catch them.

"Mika and Mitchell"

"And the last cookie goes too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mary"

Mary catches the cookie, but she throws it on the ground.

"I quit, Mika gave me this Pokémon card that is worth a lot of money." Mary yelled.

"Is it gold?" Josh says.

"Yeah"

Josh begins to laugh, "It's Worthless"

"You lied to me, Mika"

The security comes and grabs Mary and Rodger throws them into the bus of doom.

"What will happen next time in on Battle Challenge Royal!"

What do you think will happen next time?


	12. Battle Challenge Season Finale

Battle Challenge (SEND YOUR VOTES IN!)

I need your guys vote for the two part season finale that will be posted on Tuesday. Please send your guys vote in. There will be eight different versions of the final episode! So Please send your votes in!

Vote for Amber, Mika, Mitchell or Dynamis!

(Voting will be over tomorrow.)


	13. The Frankenstein Forest

_**Remaining Contestants:**__, Dynamis, Mika, Amber and Mitchell_

_**Eliminated Contestants:**__ Jay, Liza, Ravi, Sally, Brayan, Emma, Tristan, Janette, Vebec, Alias, Brandon, Evan, Amber Kate, Nathan, Thunder, Tristan (AGAIN) Mary and Rodger_

_**Chapters:**__ 12 out of 13_

Chapter 12 – "The Frankenstein Forest"

Josh is outside of the school.

"Last time on Battle Challenge Royal! The final six where forced to find their way back home. But Mitchell, Mika, Mary and Rodger ended up finding a serial killer. It was Rodger and Mary who took the Bus of Doom, after Rodger threaten to kill everyone and Mary quitted when Mika gave her a god Pokémon card that didn't mean shit. What will happen in today's exciting season finale of Battle Challenge Royal?"

Amber and Mitchell are in the living room on the couch playing a video game.

Amber gets up and throws the remote on the ground.

Amber says, "Now, what censored. I won what you go 'ne do about it shawtie?"

Mitchell folds his arms, "I'll beat you next time."

Amber says, "Now if you excuse me I'm gonna go listen to my rap music."

Mitchell (CONF): I can't believe I'm in the final four of battle challenge. Also Alias, I love you.

Amber (CONF): What up homies, its Amber Z bring deets. I'm in the final four of Battle Challenge and I'm going to win that shola.

Dynamis (CONF): *signs* I can't believe I'm in the final four of battle Challenge.

Mika (CONF): *LAUGHS* I can't believe I'm in the final four of Battle Challenge and I didn't have to do **censor**. I should use someone as my next victim what about Dynamis, Yeah Dynamis. [Mika begins to laugh evilly]

Dynamis is by the pool with his feet in the water. Mika sits next to Dynamis. Dynamis is listing to his iPod with his headphones in his ear.

"Hello Dynamis." Mika greeted.

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"Dynamis" Mika yelled

Dynamis shrugs.

"DYNAMIS!" Mika screamed. Her voice was sounding like it was sore.

Mika (CONF): Why doesn't he talk? It's getting real annoying.

Mika rubs her chin.

Mika: (CONF): Dynamis will be in an alliance with me no matter what anyone says.

Mika laughs evilly.

Mika: I will be Battle Challenge's number one villain.

Mika continues to laugh evilly.

Mika: I want cabbage.

Amber and Dynamis are playing a video game.

Amber throws the controller on the floor.

"You cheated." Amber said.

Dynamis shrugs.

"Ugh!"

Amber looks at Dynamis and begins to blush.

Amber: Yo! Yo! Yo! America, I think I have a crush on Dynamis.

Amber begins to blush.

Dynamis: (CONF): Shrugs

Amber walks into the kitchen and notices Mika eating cabbage at the table.

"Don't you ever get tired of eating Cabbage?" Amber asked.

"Cabbage is the best thing ever."

"Well alright home girl" Amber replied with a disgusted look on her face.

"Mika can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

Amber sits down right next to Mika.

"I think I have a crush on Dynamis."

Mika touches Amber's left thigh.

"Girl, look Dynamis is player."

"He is?"

"Yes, Amber he is. Dynamis goes out with girls and then he dumps them."

"But Dynamis seems like a really great guy home skillet."

"Sorry, he's nothing but player"

Amber gets up and watches Dynamis who was sitting on the couch on his laptop.

Amber (CONF): Is this girl for shizzle? Dynamis looks like he the nicest, sweetest guy ever. He doesn't look like he's a player.

Mika (CONF):

Mika laughs evilly.

Mika: My plan worked.

Mika begins to cheer.

_Josh (on the intercom): Attention final four, meet me in the forest for your next challenge._

The final four, Josh and Alias are in the forest.

Mitchell runs up to Alias and the two of them kiss.

"Stop, it. We have a challenge to finish." Josh yelled.

Mitchell and Alias break the kiss.

"Sorry, Josh" Alias says.

"Okay, for your next challenge, your goal is to catch Frankenstein." Josh said.

Dynamis begins to cheer.

"Yo, isn't Frankenstein just a myth." Amber asked.

"No, there have been many sighting of Frankenstein." Mitchell informed.

"Also, there happens to be a twist." Josh shrugged and began laughing evilly.

"What is it?" Mika asked.

"Frankenstein, he has your trillion"

'He has my money, why dog?" Amber asked.

Mika: (CONF) Her street talk is getting really annoying.

"Alias, here where hand you your gear."

"Mika, you get the tranquilizer." Alias throws the tranquilizer to Mika and she catches it.

"Babe, you get a net." Alias throws the net to Mitchell and he catches it.

"Aww, why do I get such a dumb item?" A disappointed Mitchell groans.

"I don't make the rules sweetie." Alias shrugged.

"Amber, you get Fishing Lure "Alias throws the fishing lure to Amber and she catches it.

"The censor?" Amber groans.

Amber: (CONF): How come I get a lame ass prize?

"And finally Dynamis, you get a shotgun." Alias throws the shotgun to Dynamis and he catches it.

"Why the hell does he get a shotgun?" Mika said.

"Yeah!" Mitchell protested.

"It's not right, dog." Amber said.

Josh rolls his eyes. "Life's not fair"

"Bitch" Mika mumbled.

"I heard that" Josh yelled.

Josh clears his throat. "Now whoever catches Frankenstein will get an automatic spots into the final two and will choose who they want to take into the final two after tonight's elimination ceremony."

Dynamis: (CONF)

Dynamis shrugs.

Mitchell: (CONF): Who will I take if I win?

Mitchell begins to think.

Mitchell: (CONF): Can I take Alias?

Cameraman: No

Mitchell: No one asked you.

Cameraman: You're the one who asked.

Mitchell: Stop talking!

Amber: (CONF): Yo homie, if I when. I'm taking Dynamis to the final two together.

Amber: I've seen every episode of Battle Challenge before I got here and I know Dynamis isn't a player.

"On your mark, get set, go" Josh blows the whistle.

The four of them begin to run.

Later that day Mitchell and Mika where walking in the forest.

"Mitchell, can I tell you something?" Mika asked.

"What?"

"Amber, said she was going to vote you out tonight."

"She did?"

"Yep, she told me so herself."

"I thought me and Amber where good friends."

"Nope, Amber's nothing but a compulsive liar. She lies, lies, lies allot to get what she wants."

Mitchell begins to shake his head.

"That bitch"

"I know. It's a shame." Mika shrugged.

Mitchell: (CONF): I'm tired of all the lying, manipulating and cheating.

Mitchell: (CONF): Time to play this game the honest way.

Amber and Dynamis are walking in a oppose side of the forest.

"Yo, Dynamis, bro. There's something I need to tell you."

Dynamis just shrugs.

Amber picks up Dynamis and kisses him.

Dynamis pushes Amber and shakes his head no.

"Bro, diggidy, I though you liked me"

Dynamis shrugs.

Frankenstein walks over to group, walking like a zombie.

Mika and Mitchell also run and notice Frankenstein.

"What are you two doing here bro?" Amber said.

"Where here to kill Frankenstein" Mitchell shrugged.

All four of them use their weapons, as Frankenstein falls onto the ground the money falls and Alias' catches the money.

"The money, I've got the money" Alias cheered. She then runs with the money.

"Let, put aside are differences and catch Alias." Mitchell said.

The three of them nod their head and they begin running, chasing after Alias.

Alias and the final four all run chasing after Alias.

Alias begins breathing heavily and stops.

The final four corners Alias.

"You can't go nowhere Alias, we've got you cornered." Mika says.

"I just wanna win this money." Alias said.

"Alias, you were voted out. You're out of the game dog." Amber shrugged.

"But I wanted to win this money. I tried everything and I still lost"

"But at least you got one thing out of all this." Mitchell said.

"What?"

"Me" Mitchell runs up to Alias and kisses her. The two of them thrusting there lounges down eachothers throats.

Dynamis throws a smoke bomb on the ground and disappears.

While Alias and Mitchell continue to make out.

The remaining four contestants where in the guidance counselor office, they were sitting down in chairs.

Josh was standing and he had cookies on a plate right next to him.

"The votes are in. If you don't receive a chocolate chip cookie tonight, you will be force to take the Suspension of Shame and go on the Bus of Doom and since Dynamis brought Frankston's body back he is the winner and after this elimination" Josh said.

"Cookies go to, Dynamis and Mitchell"

"And the last cookie goes too."

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Mika"

Mika catches the cookie.

"Never should have been such a compulsive liar." Mitchell said.

"What are you talking about? Mika said it was Dynamis who was the liar" Amber shrugged.

Mitchell, Amber and Dynamis look at Mika. Mika just shrugs.

The security comes and grabs Amber and throws her into the bus of doom.

"One down, now the Bus of Doom is waiting for another victim, Dynamis."

"I choose…."Dynamis said speaking for the first time through the whole show.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

_**SEND IN YOU'RE VOTES BY PM OR REVIEW, WHO DO YOU WANT TO WIN BATTLE CHALLENGE ROYAL / WHO DO YOU WANT THE FINAL TWO TO BE!**_


	14. Battle Challenge High School

Battle Challenge High School chapter one will be up soon. Battle Challenge High School will star the Battle Challenge casts from Season 1 and season 2 going to high school and dealing with dramatic stuff. Like pregnancy, being gay etc. So just tell what storylines you want to see your character go through. To only that, which two Battle Challenge contests do you wanna see go out?

_Example:_

_My character name was Brandon Baxter on Battle Challenge._

_I want Brandon to go through Anorexia. _

_I want Brandon to be with Alias._

_I want Brandon to be a football player, model._

_ETC.._


End file.
